One Game: Changed My life
by Franshes
Summary: Raven admits she loves B.B in a game of truth or dare but she didn't know he was listening and, once they confessed they're love for each other, what will happen? And then, is B.B hiding something from his past? Something like...a daughter?COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

One Game: Changes the Future:

Intro.

It all started with an innocent game of Truth or Dare, and then suddenly…It changed my life!! Have you ever been stuck in a sticky situation, well speak for yourself but this was DRAMA!!

Chapter one:

Raven's POV:

So Starfire, Bee and I sat in the room playing truth or dare; little did we know the boys were spying on us

B.B's POV:

"Ouch! Robin! Get off me!"

"Cyborg stop pulling!"

"I'm not pushing you Robin!!"

"Then who is?!"

"Hey guys Ow!"

We were trying to sneak up on the girls in one of they're "Girl Talks" and we were listening very intently, then it was Raven's turn to say a truth and what she answered changed my way of living

Starfire's POV:

"Ok Raven, your turn Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Raven answered stiffly

"Ok, who do you love?" Starfire asked wickedly

Bee whimpered "Aw... Star you ruined a question, we already KNOW that!"

"She has never admitted it though" Starfire answered

Raven blushed past tomato red "C'mon Star, you know it's Beast Boy"

B.B's POV:

As soon as I heard those words I slipped to the floor and touched my forehead, Raven loved me! She did! All this years I thought she'd hated me but it was just the opposite! Of course I loved her too, I'd just never had the guts to ask her out and now... SHE LOVED ME!!

I looked at Robin and Cyborg they were staring at me with grins

"Always knew it" murmured Robin

Then we kept listening

Bee's POV:

"Ok Raven Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!!" Asked Raven excitedly

"Ok, go kiss the boy you love"

Raven went white...

B.B's POV:

This was my chance! I quickly burst into the room, swooped Raven up in my arms and kissed her, a long kiss which said I loved her too then we both broke away she looking stunned "Beastboy were-were you listening?"

I nodded

Raven went whiter "Gosh, does-does this mean, you know, you love me too?"

I nodded once again...


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's POV:

Suddenly Raven beams and pulls B.B up close and they start snogging, all the other titans are snickering behing their backs I gently pull Starfire's hand "C'mon Star" I said "Let's leave them alone" all the others follow me...

Raven's POV:

Oh I can't beleive this, I simply can't, this must be a dream, this must, B.B slowly trailing kisses down my neck all over my body and I'm kissing him back!!! Oh I believe I've finally cracked, then suddenly B.B pushes me up the couch and climbs on top of me and he starts playing with my blouse, my breath increased to a hundred gasps per second and it took all my will power to push him off me, I shake my head at him, he looks kind of sad, "Why not Rae?" I shook my head again "I'm just not ready Beast Boy, not yet." he let's out a whimper "why not?" He brings his mouth close to mine and his hands touched my breasts gently causing me to moan against my will but all the same I push him down again and say "No Beast Boy" firmly, he shakes his head and goes out looking grumpy...

B.B's POV:

I can't believe Raven, I thought, you know, we'd get some time together and NO she's not READY for it really, what does she think? She can easily just use her powers and fix it so she doesn't get pregnant so what's the big deal?

Raven's POV:

I thought and I thought, I didn't want Beast Boy upset and I definetely wanted to do it too, I knew I could use my powers in order to stop me from getting pregnant so I thought, maybe just maybe, why not? I knew for a fact that Starfire and Robin had already done it as I'd seen them doing it (not that they knew I had) and probably Cy and Bee had too so, I took a deep breath and went up to B.B's room and began taking my clothes off, when B.B came up to his room and saw me his face broke ito adelighted grinn and we started making love...

B.B's POV:

Raven is awesome, so hot, skinny, sexy and I can't believe I've got her all for myself, God, what have I done to deserve such blessing?


	3. Chapter 3

R/: Ok guys this chapter will have more Robin x Starfire than anything ok? I promise next chapter will have more Rae/B.B relationship.

Stafire's POV:

I noticed Raven and B.B stayed in the room longer than usual and right away I knew what they must be doing I looked over at Cyborg and Bee and then Robin and said "How about if we continue our game of Truth or Dare?" I asked the other titans looked over at the door to B.B's room then Cyborg said "Yeah I S'ppouse, what do you think they're doing?" the others glared at him "Ok, ok let's continue"

Bee's POV:

Starfire looked at me then said "Ok Bee truth or Dare?"

"Truth" I said, a wicked grin crossed Starfire's face "Ok." She answered "Have you and Cy ever made, you know, that" and she pointed at the door where we all thought B.B and Raven weren't gonna come out soon I blushed "Hey that's a very personal question!" Cyborg protested Star ignored him "Well have you?" she insisted I sighed "Yeah we have" Star and Robin cracked up then I defended myself "And you guys haven't?" that shushed them up immediately then both blushed "Of course we have" said Robin quietly "Ok let's continue" I said "Cy, Truth or Dare?"

Cyborg's POV:

"Truth" I answered simply

"Ok" said Bee "You know B.B better so what is his biggest secret?" I felt uncomfortable because I KNEW B.B's biggest secret but I was sure he wouldn't want me to say it especially since he had just won Raven's heart but the others kept pushing "You really don't want to know" I muttered "C'mon tell us" said Bee "I bet even you don't know" taunted Robin "I DO know" I said offended "Then what is it?" sneered Robin "Why not tell us? It can't be THAT bad" "It is" I said "Tell us, please? Pretty please?" begged Star I sighed "No" I said firmly "It might ruin B.B's relationship with Raven" "Nothing can separate our relationship" said a voice behind them, Raven covered only in a white towel but Beast Boy was looking horrified "You don't want to know Rae you don't" "C'mon B.B Cy needs to tell us it's the rules" said Robin B.B sighed then nodded for me to go ahead I looked at them and tried to make it sound as though it wasn't much big deal but the news was like a bomb itself "B.B has a daughter" everyone gasped Raven turned to look at B.B "Do you?" she said through tears "Told you, you didn't want to know" muttered Beast Boy "Who's is it?" demanded a tear-stroked Raven I went over and showed them B.B's secret hiding place and sure enough there sat a baby girl about 2 who ran at B.B and hugged him

B.B's POV:

"Hey there Belle" I said gently stroking my daughters hair "Meet everyone" and I showed her everyone and she met them politely then went off to play Raven turned angrily at me "Well you haven't answered my question, who is her mother?" she demanded I sighed

"Well?" said an infuriated Raven

"Terra" I answered

Everyone gasped…

Well there you have it, what should I do next? Review Review Review!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

R/: Ok guys I know this is kindda lousy but I'm trying my best!!!!

Plz I need reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Terra?" whispered Raven "TERRA!" and she slapped Beast Boy "Why didn't you mention her ever before?" "Ow" said Beast Boy clutching his shoulder in pain "Raven I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't even know I had a daughter until Terra died and I was left in charge of Belle and oh Raven please forgive me!" Raven looked madder still "You know she wasn't an accident, you made love with Terra then convinced me to do it too; become as dirty as you!!!" Beast Boy cowered under her fierce glare "I swear Raven if there's one thing I could do to win your trust again-," "There isn't" Raven snapped "Don't ever come near me again do you hear me Beast Boy? Never!" then she stormed off leaving a very hurt Beast Boy and 4 shocked titans behind. Belle came over and saw B.B crying "Why crying daddy? Why sad you?" she asked him while she hugged him "Oh Belle" Beast Boy cried and hugged his daughter tightly, he looked at her she was blonde just like Terra and she had her smile but she also had his green eyes his pointed ears his nose and yet he skin color was white, just like Terra, Belle was clearly a mix between the two and Beast Boy's heart ached to think that, however beautiful his daughter was, it was because of her that Raven didn't love him anymore and he couldn't help wishing that her hair were purple that her skin wasn't white that she had Raven's smile…Raven, oh Raven!!! Beast Boy broke down again, Starfire had enough common sense to take the little girl away from her sobbing father and the next day something happened to make B.B's life worse; Raven had left. After that Beast Boy was never quite the same he never laughed anymore, never joked, didn't eat with the other titans or played with his daughter, in fact Beast Boy hardly got up from his bed at all, he lost track of time and nothing mattered anymore, the city might be burning or being attacked and B.B didn't care, he only cared of Raven 'what might she be doing now?' he often wondered. One day Robin and Cyborg came up to his room "Mate you've gotta come down" Cyborg said tugging one of B.B's arms "Yeah Beast Boy, enough hiding up here, enough ignoring us, enough ignoring your daughter stop it Beast Boy stop it" said Robin "Yeah dude, just because you love Raven doesn't mean you'll die in here for her" Cyborg said Beast Boy turned angrily at them "I would, you know? I would die for her!" then refused to look at the other two who both sighed and left him alone but before leaving Robin turned to Beast Boy "You know it's been nearly two months now B.B, TWO MONTHS!!!You'll have to get over it sooner or later" "Let it be later" mumbled Beast Boy darkly Robin sighed again then went down…


	5. Chapter 5

R/:Hey guys I am fairly pleased with how this chapter turned out and I'm already planning next one however I would need at least 3 reviews to continue, come on guys I'm just asking for three reviews, 3 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!-Franshes

Meanwhile Starfire had her secret…

Starfire's POV:

I sneaked out of the T tower and to a fancy apartment one of those that have a pool, three bathrooms with bathtubs the size of Jacuzzis with hot water and bubbles, those that have 3 bedrooms, cable and internet access, well those fancy apartments, I knocked on the door "Who is it?" said a voice "Raven it's me" I said "Star, you're alone aren't you?" "Of course" I answered "No Beast Boy? No Robin?" "No B.B I can assure you that and what's the problem with bringing Robin?" "You brought him?!?" said Raven indignantly "No but-," I started but then she opened the door and I looked at her "My, no offense Raven but you're stomach has grown quite a lot in this three months!" Raven glares at me "Of course Star it's because I'm PREGNANT!!!!!!" "I know I know but you know, I am too and I'm not THAT fat" Raven rolls her eyes "That's because you aren't having twins" "Right" I said I had completely forgotten that Raven was expecting twins "What do you think yours will be, can't you use your powers to tell the gender of your child, sorry children?" Raven nods "I already know, it's one of each" "A boy and a girl?" I ask astonished Raven nods again "Raven let's get this clear, when are you planning to tell Beast Boy?" "Never!!!" Raven answers furiously "Not a chance Star, I thought I had made it clear to you that I never wanted to see that fool again?" "But Raven" I said trying to calm her down "But what???!" she screams "What if" I answer quietly "What if your little boy looks just like his father?"…

Raven's POV:

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stammered Star answers "I mean, what if your baby looks just like Beast Boy" God I hadn't thought about that "Somebody might see him" Star continues "And tell B.B about him" I shrug my shoulders even though my heart aches "So what?" I lie "I don't care" Starfire looks at me "C'mon Raven if there's one person in this world you care about is B.B" "N-no!" I say again Star looks at me I hung my head defeated "All right you win I DO care about Beast Boy, I DO love him, I KNOW that he'll be furious if I don't tell him but what can I do?" "Forgive" said Starfire "It's time you learned to forgive" I roll my eyes one reason I had decided to go away was exactly for that I didn't want my babies to have a father who wouldn't love them, who'd love his other daughter, the one he had with TERRA even more, just thinking about it made my blood boil again then I remembered Star was still there "I shall-think about it" I said hesitantly Star nodded "Good" she said "Now Raven can you do me just one little favor?" "Yeah?" I answer Star points at her stomach and says "What's it going to be?" I laugh then concentrate my powers on her abdomen "A girl" I say at last "It'll be a girl" Star squeals delighted… but she leaves me wondering, she was right I hated/loved- and- felt- hurt -by Beast Boy and I couldn't stand to think about him let alone see him, what if one of my children turned out just like him, would I be able to stand the pain? And what if they ever asked me of their father, what would I say? But then I saw B.B playing with Belle and ignoring his other two children who had hurt expressions on their Raven-like faces and once again I felt both mad and also sure that I had made the right desicion, however HAD I?


	6. Chapter 6

B.B's POV:

Oh god I feel so horrible!!! I can't stop thinking about Raven. Today I went down for the first time in three months and I saw the relieved expressions on my other titan fellows however as soon as we went to eat I noticed Raven's seat, it wasn't empty, it had been occupied by Belle. At that moment I didn't know what to do, what to feel, I wanted to wrench the girl away from her (Raven's) seat but I had to remind myself that no, I couldn't that would be bad, she was, after all, my daughter and I would traumatize her if I did that also why bother? Raven wasn't here so why waste a seat? 'Raven wasn't here' I glanced sadly at Belle one more time then decide to continue eating in silence 'God this is eating my alive entirely' I thought then Cyborg spoke up in a playful tone that also indicated worry "Dude you had us all worried, we thought you were trying to kill yourself up there" I didn't laugh, I had completely forgotten how to laugh, how to joke, ever since Raven my sweet Raven had left and then Robin and Star stood up…

Robin's POV:

I cleared my throat, this was the moment we'd tell everyone, now that Beast Boy was with us too "Um…important news everyone!" I said then looked over at Star then back at the titans "Star and I have an announcement to make" "What you're getting married?" Cyborg joked "Ha ha Cyborg really funny" I mumble darkly "Close but not quite" answered Star more brightly then punched my arm to continue "Right so…err… Star and I are going to be parents" I say, everyone goes quiet then Cyborg and Bee start cheering wildly and Bee gets up and hugs Star and Belle is jumping up and down saying "Does that mean I'll finally have someone to play with?" "You will…eventually" I say "But for now she'll be very little so you'll have to be VERY gentle with her" Belle nods eagerly "What's it going to be?" Cyborg asks "Well we need to wait it's just been a month-," I start saying but Star cuts in "Three months actually Robin four almost and Cyborg it will be a girl" Everyone including me gaps at her…

Starfire's POV:

"You knew?" Robin asked horrified "You knew all the time and never told me?" I would but- I had to get courage" I answer apologetically "Hang on" Bee said "I thought you had to be 6 months before they could tell what it would be" I sighed I look over at Beast Boy and sure enough even though everyone else seemed happy for us he was looking sulky I didn't mean to betray Raven but…I had to tell the truth I sighed again "Well?" said Bee "I know not because of any test I did I know because-," "Because of what?" Robin asks "who told you? I thought this was a private matter between the two of us, are you going to tell me now the whole city knows?" "Nobody knows" I answer indignantly "Nobody but you, our friends here and…" and who?" Robin asks "And Raven" I said finally, everyone gasps, Beast Boy wheels around "How does Raven know?" he asked in a small voice "How do you know-," "Oh I know where she lives alright" I say B.B is now glaring angrily at me "Then why didn't you ever tell?" but then he lights up and says "But whatever you did you can repair it by telling me where she is now" "No I can't" I say "Yeah you can" said Beast Boy furiously "No I can't" I say "Why not Star?" Robin asks me then suddenly I blurt out "Because that is why she left" everyone hushes up "Wh-what do you mean?" Beast Boy says I sighed then motion him to come close to me "Listen B.B" I say "Raven left because…because of Belle" Beast Boy rolls his eyes "Yeah Star you know what, I know you won't believe it coming from me but I pretty much figured that much out by myself" I ignore him and continue "Raven, just like me, is pregnant, the difference is she's having twins so eventually she would be unable to hide it and, and she was hurt and" I swallow hard "And she thought you'd hurt her even more and her children" "Whoa hang on" Beast Boy says "So…Raven is pregnant with MY baby, sorry BABIES and she left because she thought I would, um…HURT her?" I nod "And what-how would I hurt her?" B.B asks "She is jealous Beast Boy I tried to made her use her common sense but she just simply won't Belle came as an awful, nasty shock for Raven she thinks you loved Terra more than you love her and-," "That's ridiculous" B.B interrupts me, I hold up my hand and he is silent again "And she left because she was scared, scared that, because you loved Terra more you'd love Belle more and treat her and her children as scum" Beast Boy touches his forehead and slides down to the floor…

B.B's POV:

So that's it the final truth to what Raven's escape meant "I need to go Star" I manage to choke out "I love her and I need to make her" "I know" Starfire said "And I shall take you…tomorrow when you are washed, your hair is neatly cut and you are more…presentable" I scowl as the others laugh "Can we come too?" Cyborg asks "Starfire shrugs "I guess" she said "One more thing" I say "Yeah?" Star turns toward me "You said Rae told you the gender of your child right?" I ask Star nods "Does she know the gender of hers-ours?" Star nods once again "A boy and a girl" she says then smirks "So there shall be a mini Beast Boy and a mini Raven in here soon" I clutch my heart "Yeah, let's hope for it" "Um…Beast Boy?" Robin says "Yeah?" I answer "Hate to be the one who breaks this to you man but…how are you going to tell Belle about her-soon-to-be siblings? I scowl, for a mad moment I consider just dumping the girl out and forgetting all about her and living a happy life with Rae and our children but then I regain control again (barely) and I answer "I shall-think about it" I finished then went up to get washed…


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

B.B's POV:

The next day I sat in a chair eyeing myself in a mirror; my hair was newly washed and cut and combed and I was in nice clothes for the first time in months. I had on lotion and smelled sweet and I was nervous and excited. I couldn't wait a second longer to be with Raven, to hold her, kiss her, tell her how much I loved her. Star entered the room and smiled at me "You look great Beast Boy" she said I smile, a real smile, I still couldn't laugh but at least I'd managed to smile "Thanks" I said "Your Welcomed" she answered then pulled me by my arm "C'mon Beast Boy it's time to go!!!" I become more anxious on the way to Raven's apartment, what if she still didn't take me back? We finally arrive to Rae's apartment and I must say it's one of those luxurious apartments and Star rings the doorbell "Who's there" said a voice I recognize as Raven's "Raven it's me" Star said "Star? You alone aren't you no Beast Boy? No Robin?" "Why do you always ask me the same thing?" Star complains "Just checking Star" Raven answered "Well? You brought nobody right?" "Not exactly" Star answers "And what do you mean by that?" Raven snapped and she opens the door then gasps "Star, you-you told!!! You traitor!!!" Star looks teary but all of us enter too quickly for Raven to shut us out I quickly take her hand, her eyes flash in anger "Let go of me Beast Boy!!!" she snarls and then she suddenly starts heating up, warm at first but then so hot she burned my hand!!! Still I didn't let go "Rae please!!!" I begged "Please Rae take me back, go back to the tower, I promise Raven I promise that I already love our children more than anything in the world" Then I touch her stomach, BIG MISTAKE!!! "He knows?" Raven yelled at Star "HE knows?" "Raven calm down, please it's not Star's fault-," Robin starts saying but Raven said "I don't care what you say Robin" "Rae please, please come with me again please" I begged once more "NO!!!!" Raven thunders I hung my head then I become mental "Then at least" I say touching her burning face with my already bloody hands "Let me do this" and I slowly kiss her and hold her close to me, at first Raven burns more than ever and surely I nearly fainted with pain but generally she relaxed under my touch and cools down and then she kisses me back, I can't stand the pain anymore, I collapse Raven and the others look at me quizzically then Raven noticed my hands "Oh, Beast Boy…I hurt you, this looks bad" I lie down my head is spinning "Rae" I whisper touching her forehead, Raven starts crying "No! No Beast Boy no!!! I hurt him, I hurt him!" "Rae" I say again, she looks at me "Whatever happens to me it was all worth it-all. I'm glad I got to feel your lips in mine even if it's the last time…" and I faint

Raven's POV:

Oh my god!!! B.B fainted!!! It's my fault it's my fault and when he said 'last time' I say completely out of my mind "Shhh…Beast Boy don't say that, don't say it!!! Of course it's not the last time no! Beast Boy don't die please don't leave me!!!" I beg Beast Boy suddenly grips my hand tighter "I will NEVER leave you Raven" then he faints again I scream "Robin, an ambulance call an ambulance" "Ambulance right away" and Robin scrambles to get a phone Star leans down next to me I am crying "I told you, you DO care about him" "Yeah" I reply "Yeah Beast Boy I- I, I LOVE you" then he surprises me again by being awake "Me too Raven" He whispers then he held my hand. Soon afterward the ambulance arrived, once under the care of doctors Beast Boy seemed to get better at least he started talking again and then surprisingly…laughing. I closed my eyes B.B's laugh was like music to my ears then I realize I wasn't the only one "Wow" Robin said after a while "I never thought I'd hear Beast Boy laugh again, he never laughed after you left" he answered to my questioning look "Oh Beast Boy" I cried and I begin sobbing "There, there Raven" Beast Boy strokes my cheek "It's alright baby it's alright" I hugged him even tighter he smiles and holds me to him and then I painfully understand. I was the world to Beast Boy…his reason to live; when I'd left he'd lost everything…even the will to live. Then I suddenly put his hand to my stomach "Your children" I said he smiles "OUR children" he says then his face darkened "Rae…if you'd like I'll send Belle away" "No!!!" the others cried "I'm sorry" Cy says to me "But we've grown quite fond of the girl while you were away and she's a really charming, really sweet little girl if you just gave her a chance" I hold up my hand, he falls silent "Beast Boy tell me the truth, how do you feel about Belle" B.B looks alarmed again "Of course I love her less than our children and-," I laugh "Forget that rubbish Beast Boy" I said "Now tell me how you really feel" "I-I love her-I guess" I nodded "That's enough for me, you don't have to send her away just because of me it's not her fault her mother was Terra" Beast Boy winced as if in pain "Really Beast Boy she's really small I doubt she'd be able to tell the difference; we can train her so that she calls me mom" Beast Boy nods but looks worried all the same "But will YOU feel the same way?" he asks "Sure" I said "I love her already, she was the one who made you company after that horrible thing I made you" "It wasn't-Horrible" Beast Boy said I took his hand "You could say that" I said "But I know you too well to believe that from you Beast Boy" he smiles weakly, we arrive at the hospital and Beast Boy gets checked while we all wait outside. Bee went to the T tower to get Belle and I played a while with the little girl, the others were right with Belle, there wasn't a single trace of Terra in Belle's attitude, she was gentle and caring just like her father and in no time at all I loved her as if she were mine she soon began (In less than five min. actually) calling me Mommy I checked on my babies to make sure they were right and for good measure checked Star too we were all perfect. Finally Beast Boy came out and the doctors told me there was nothing wrong with him 'thank god' I thought he hugged me then kissed me I quickly pulled away "No" I said trying hard not to cry "No Beast Boy no" "Why not?" he says his smile fading "I'm just…too dangerous for you" I said B.B laugh "Aww C'mon now Rae, don't start with that 'I'm too Dangerous' rubbish I love you I L-O-V-," I quickly cover my mouth with his own to prevent him from going further "I know you do" I whispered "I love you too" Beast Boy smiles weakly then kisses me again I enjoy to feel him with me like this "Oh come on guys you can finish this at bed right now don't make a seen of it!" cried Cyborg I shot him a look but then Belle tugged at my shirt yawning "Mommy can we please go home? Please? I'm tired" and she yawned again "Of course sweetie" I said quickly pulling away from Beast Boy "Of course, Robin" I look at him and smile "Take me-take us" I said glancing at Belle "Home."

**_R/: Ok guys right now I'll put it up to vote, how do you want Belle's reaction when Beast Boy tells her about her siblings?_**

**_Get her simply delighted and sweet about it_**

**_For her to get grumpy saying they'll love them more than her_**

**_Any other suggestion you have_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Beast Boy was looking at Raven and Belle both sleeping peacefully in the couch hugging each other however as cute as the seen was Beast Boy's head kept playing over a huge battle as he tried to settle his thoughts 'How am I supposed to tell her?' he kept wondering and wondering maybe he'd take her aside and- no that would seem too fishy oh god this was horrible

Raven's POV:

I finally woke up and looked up to find Beast Boy looking down at us "Admiring the scene?" I smirked he smiled weakly my grin quickly turns into a frown "Why Beast Boy what's up?" "It's-it's Belle" He managed to choke out I nodded my understanding, later that day Beast Boy and I took our girl apart into a private corner "Listen um-there's something-um-something-um something um I and um-your um mom" "Oh leave it!" I snapped "I do it better look at her you're confusing her" effectively Belle was looking very puzzled Beast Boy blushed deeply then left me to do the talking 'Ironic' I thought 'The girl is his not mine yet I can understand her better than he ever will' and I sat down "Listen honey" I began "How would you like to have someone to play with?" "You mean like Aunt Star and Uncle Robin's baby?" asked Belle I nodded "Exactly only this baby, well babies will come sooner than that one and you'll have siblings" I said Belle looked at me with an expression I couldn't read "Does that mean you and daddy will have another babies besides me?" she asks innocently I nod once again "Yay!!!" Belle screams and jumps and positively even glows "Will it be a girl? Mommy, can I have a sister?" I laugh "Yes you can sweetie pie you'll have your darling sister to play with AND you've got a brother too to protect you! Isn't that amazing?" I ask "Yes! Yes!" Belle jumps up and down then suddenly she stops jumping up and down and looks sad "What's up?" I ask alarmed "Does that mean that you and daddy will love them more than me?" she asks tearfully, this time Beast Boy does act like a dad, he laughs, picks up Belle and puts her in his lap "No, no it just means you'll be getting friends, get that?" Belle nods and looks happy again then she turns to Beast Boy "Where do babies come from?" I laugh as Beast Boy immediately grows pale "You'll know that soon" I told Belle stroking her hair Beast Boy looks at me gratefully for having relieved him of a real awkward moment then a voice speaks up "Wait a min. what about names? Haven't we got to give my brother and my sister cute adorable names?" I laugh "Yeah we have, unfortunately we've already picked your brothers name its Gaylord" I say after a quick glance and a quick grin at Beast Boy "But" I say "You've got a surprise you get to name your sister!!!"

**R/: Ok guys for those of you who have trouble understanding some parts of the story here's help if you all can remember Starfire's other name is Kori Anders and Robin's other name is Dick Grayson well as it happens I chose to name the baby boy Gaylord because of Beast Boy who's other name is Garfield Logan and for those of you who don't know why I chose Belle for B.B's little girl is because it's a cute name, for those of you who don't know French "Belle" means "Beauty" that's why she was called Belle in "The Beauty and the Beast" I also remembered:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans, lets face it, I think nobody in fanfic does I own none of the characters except Belle, the soon-to-be Gaylord Robin and Star's kid and the mysterious little girl whom Belle will name in next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

T.T 9

Chapter 9: Joy and shopping

Raven's POV:

"You're-you're sure mommy?" Belle asked timidly I nodded encouragingly "Yeah I'm sure honey go on!" Belle blushed "How about-Joy?" "Joy?" I asked Belle nodded enthusiastically "Hmm… Joy Logan…hey that's…that's an awesome name!" I yell excited "You-you think?" Belle asked timidly "Why…of course!" I say Beast Boy looks at his daughter with kind proud eyes

That night…

"You know Rae?" Beast Boy said "Hmmm…" I answer "You're great and I love you, and I know I don't deserve you and…" "Shut up" I said covering his mouth in a kiss then I pull on top of him…

B.B's POV:

'Raven just pulled on top of me! God, does this mean I'm about to get lucky?' "Rae-Rae-Raven!" I gasp as she begins to play with my shirt trying to pull it off "It's no use Raven you're pregnant, your stomach is WAY too big and I could harm our babies" Raven sighed disappointed "Your right" she said "And speaking about babies they're not due for another two months yet you and I are very, VERY behind with their arrival arrangements" "Aww… C'mon Rae…don't start" I whined then turned myself into a puppy and put my sad-pup-puppy face "No Beast Boy don't you dare start with that sad puppy thing" said Raven "And please regain your human form we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, we're going-," 'No, no, no shopping please no shopping!" I silently plead "Shopping" Raven finished her sentence, I groaned…

Shopping day…

"Beast Boy hurry up!" Raven yelled, One of the things I hate to go shopping is the fact that Rae's a girl and girls love, love, LOVE to go shopping and buy millions of heavy stuff so as you can imagine my arms were pretty tired carrying all that heavy stuff and running around but I guess the part that hurt the most was my pant pockets, you see apart from heavy this stuff was VERY expensive and Raven had made me pay every single thing! I groaned as she pulled me into yet another shop, boy was I happy that I'd missed Terra's pregnancy and Belle's birth. If this was hard with Raven it would have been ten times worse with Terra 'I wonder how Robin's dealing with all this' I thought ironically, apparently Starfire and Raven had agreed that this was baby shopping day because she too had dragged a half asleep grumpy Robin to wash so that they could go shopping…

Robin's POV:

Boy this stuff is HEAVY! I can't believe Star… she had me get up at 6:00 o' clock at a Saturday morning…Saturday morning!!! I bet Raven set her up to this I thought as I struggled to keep up with Star…boy how I hate shopping days!!!

Beast Boy AND Robin's POV:

When we were finally allowed to get back to the T tower we found Cy and Bee were already up and were looking at us with sympathy "Looks like you two had a pretty harsh morning" Cy joked "Don't even mention it" we both said at the same time "C'mon guys I'll help you carry the stuff to the tower" then Cy helped us carry some of our lot back into the building "Whoa, boy this is heavy" we looked into each others eyes then our tired arms and groaned…

Cyborg's POV:

Whoa! I can't believe the girls! They certainly love to shop but unfortunately our day wasn't half-over. After we brought the whole stuff inside Raven and Star had to decide **where** to put the heavy stuff "How about just storing this junk on the attic?" I groaned as I picked up a particularly heavy box Raven shot me a deadly look and just then there was a great beam of light in the room…

**R/: o guys I know that from now on this story will look a "tiny" bit like "Future Worth Fighting For" ViVaNdEtA if you're reading this I'm really, really sorry but I promise nothing but a certain names or facts will be the same, ok? I really really promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

T.T 10: Jumping Through Time

Raven's POV:

When the light finally softened we looked around the room, my mouth fell open for there were our older selves the question was, how much older were they than us? "Come" I whispered to the other titans "It's better if they don't know we're here, we might find out more" Robin nodded then I made us all invisible we turned around and my invisible mouth dropped open again as did Beast Boy's there we were in front of the whole titans doing a full make-out session the older Robin-Nightwing? Sighed and put himself on front of the older me and B.B "C'mon guys not again! Changeling, Raven stop!" but our older selves paid no attention to him. Just then we heard lots of shouting and noise and that did make our older selves stop snogging the older Starfire tilted her head to Robin-Nightwing?'s shoulder "Oh dear" she said "You don't think they're fighting again? Not with the children inside?" "I don't know" mumbled Robin-Nightwing? Who for some reason sounded miserable "Nothing seems to be okay with them lately" "I know what you mean" said Changeling sorrowfully "I can see the divorce coming" mumbled the older me darkly "Oh don't!" squealed the older Star tearfully "Don't Rae! Can't you see how destroyed Cyborg would be?" "Well he's the one causing all this mess" the older me declared Starfire just ignored me, just then a little girl-wait a sec.-Belle? My how she'd grown! Anyway she came up to my older version and wailed "Mom! Aunt Bee and Uncle Cy are fighting again! It's horrible! They're throwing things at each other! Mommyyyyyy! Please make them stop!" Rae (me) nodded "But first tell us what happened" she replied "Well, Courtney colored all over Adam's new coloring book, you know, the one he absolutely loves?" All the older titans nodded, we younger ones had no clue what was going on, but Belle continued her story "So he yelled at her and then she scratched him and then he started to pull her hair and she screamed and Uncle Cy came over and even though all of us explained to him what had really happened he still cooed all over Courtney and took her to her room then he returned and he was spanking Adam so hard he started to bleed all the while screaming at him to get away from his daughter, and then-then" Belle gulped "Don't tell me" snapped older Raven (me) "Bee came and she started defending Adam and then Cyborg shouted insults to her and then to Adam and then they started throwing things at each other?" Belle nodded Starfire shuddered "You have to stop them Nightwing" she pleaded "before they get really hurt" Nightwing nodded curtly "Let's go" he said coldly to the others…

We followed them upstairs, effectively there was a total chaos in the room and Cyborg and Bee fighting? Invisible Cyborg and Bee's mouth dropped open "Jerk!" Bee was shouting at Cy as she threw a vase at him, he dodged it then shouted "Me? I'm not the one who'll end up in jail for giving birth to a criminal who hurts little precious girls!" "You Moron! How could you do that to him, he's just a little boy!" snarled Bee "And if you'd listen you'd know Courtney started it all!" "Don't you dare blame this on my princess!!!" shouted an enraged Cyborg "He's your son too why can't you ever treat him like one?" Bee yelled exasperated "Him, he's no son of mine if your memory's not damaged!"Yelled Cy "Yeah a very sensible thing to say robot-man!" yelled Bee "Watch your mouth insect girl!" Cy retorted back then he punched her on the mouth, all the older titans were gazing horrified however they were not looking at the screaming couple, they were looking at a small group of children huddled in a corner looking scared, my heart fell over and so did Beast Boy's and Star's and Robin's as we realized who's children they were-ours. And they'd been watching the ferocious event all the while…

Then suddenly Cyborg the older one grabbed the arm of a little boy and yanked it so hard he screamed Cyborg wheeled around and slapped him so hard he fell to the floor then Cyborg jumped on top of him and twisted his arm and the boy was screaming and screaming then the older Bee put herself in front of the boy and yelled "You monster!" at Cyborg but he knocked her off the boy and was about to hit him again when a huge loud roar was heard in the room followed by low deadly growls Cyborg looked scared for the first time and our mouths dropped yet again a green lion was protecting the little boy, Oh My God! Had Beast Boy attacked him? But then older Cyborg said "Back Gaylord Back!" hang on- Gaylord? So he was-he was MY son then he turned back to his human form and boy my heart skipped since he was just how I'd hope he'd be- His father in miniature. "Leave Adam alone" he growled Cyborg left the room the scared look still etched upon his face then the older Bee leaned in and hugged my son "Thank you so much Gaylord, so much!" but he wasn't looking happy "We need to cure him" he said pointing to a blood-soaked Adam Bee nodded, tearful again. Nightwing went up to be "It's not your fault" he told her "Not at all" said Star "Cyborgs just being the jerk he is" Nightwing concluded "I know I know" said Bee, just then something went wrong and my powers flickered then we were all visible once again…


	11. Chapter 11

T.T 11: 13 Years!!!

Bee's POV:

"What d'-!" Nightwing exclaimed as he saw us then recognized us "Oh, it's you guys or should I saw us?" "Say them" replied Raven eldest "We already passed that stage" "Right" replied Nightwing awkwardly "So anyway why are you here" "No idea" muttered younger Raven glumly "We though you'd called us or something" Nightwing frowned looking at Cyborg and me "I'd never even dream about it" he said "What-why?" said Cyborg looking surprised then realization hit him "Oh you mean about mine and Bee's fights" Nightwing gasped and Starfire groaned "You know about that?" Nightwing asked mournfully us titans nodded then Cyborg glared at the older titans and pulled me into a hug as if to demonstrate his love "Yeah, about that, how did it happen? I mean, I love Bee a lot!" and he kissed me "I know" said Changeling in an undertone "So what happened?" demanded Cyborg "How come it seems we hate each other now" I was nodding tears forming in my eyes now, the older Bee quickly noticed and stopped tending to her son to go and hug her younger self "Oh honey, no it's not that, it's not" then she looked at Cyborg and then to the door where the older Cyborg had disappeared "You still love me, okay?" She told him "And I still-like you I guess" Cyborg raised his eyebrows "That 'like' used to be 'love'" he said coldly my older self bit her lip "It's not that-listen, you're not bad" my fellow titans coughed behind their backs when she said this, the gesture didn't go unnoticed by Cyborg who glared at her even more "No you're not! Its not- I mean-I messed up" now everyone was paying a lot of attention including me "I went back to the Titans East the summer after Rae and Star gave birth to their babies" she started recounting I saw Rae and Star smile and Robin and Beast Boy looking adoringly at their girlfriends "Then I don't know but there was this huge reunion among us titans and then-then Aqualad was there" everyone gasped "Aqualad was charming, at least to me and he was such a gentleman with me I ended up thinking more and more about him and my life here with my friends than life with you guys" Everyone including mine's eyes widened Aqualad? No way! "So anyways" older me continued "I began feeling-attracted to Aqualad and then I got a terrible homesickness just the eve before I came back, we had a huge Good Bye Party and Aqualad and I had a little too much to drink I guess" she gulped, I looked at Cyborg, his face was getting red from anger "The next day I was a total mess because I didn't want to leave but I had to you know? So I came back. Once I found I was pregnant and that it wasn't Cyborg's baby I tried to go back but you wouldn't let Me." she said looking at Cyborg "You said you'd accept the kid even if it wasn't yours and I believed you, eventually Nightwing, Star, Rae and Changeling got married...and so did we." I felt my mouth drop open...married? I was WAY too young to be married! "Anyway Adam was born and you treated him alright...at first" Cyborg winced in the roughness in her voice "I mean you were never as lovable as I was with him but that at least is acceptable and then...Courtney was born" she whispered "And that's when you screwed up, you started treating her better logically because she was your daughter and then Adam turned to something nasty for you...a germ for your **princess**-do not misunderstand me" said Bee quickly "I love Courtney as much as I love Adam it's just...you don't" and then she couldn't continue she broke down crying but instead Beast-oops I meant Changeling continued "So now anything that goes wrong in your family its all Adam's fault though 96% of the time its really Courtney's and she's taken your attitude of cruelty towards her brother in short Adam and Bee tend to suffer a lot on your and Courtney's account" every single one of us was horrified with this piece of news, Beast Boy however tried to lighten the mood raising his eyebrows and saying "So Rae...**married** huh?" Raven blushed past tomato red almost brown which is weird enough for her who is normally so serious; I guess the hormones are driving her mad just then a little girl, very little indeed came up to Star with her thumb in her mouth "Uncle Cy scared me mommy" Nightwing picked up the little girl and set her in his lap tickling her until she was squealing "Happy now?" he said grinning "Mommy, Help! Mommyyyyyyy!!!" the girl squealed the older Starfire came up to Nightwing "Ok. That's enough Hon." He looked disappointed but then set the girl down and she ran off... to her room I guess. A faint "Yuck!" was heard from behind us we all turned around there was a boy...wait-**Robin**? Everyone looked from him to Robin they were identical! Nightwing sighed "What now Dash?" he asked then focused his look even more then said "And the same goes for you Raven" "WHAT!" every single one of our heads turned to a girl and boy in their early teens who were staring with disgusted expressions toward Nightwing "When are you gonna stop spoiling her like that?" demanded the girl named Raven she had black hair just like Robin and pale skin yet her eyes were huge, round, green eyes exactly like Starfire's and so were her lips the boy was just Robin in miniature the older Star looked exasperated toward the kids "When are you going to stop saying things like that, she's a kid-you all are!" "She can still play-let her be happy while she can" "Happy-happy?" demanded Raven girl "God nobody could be happy! We're at** WAR** dad w-a-r WAR! There's no time for **happy** innocence we've got to prepare while we can for when **she** comes" Star the older one sighed "Raven honey you're all still children! You couldn't do much difference against her even with months of neglecting your childhood-years of training!" both of the younger ones grumbled but said nothing else, and then their eyes spotted us...

Robin's POV:

Ugh! I felt so confused! A violent Cyborg? **Raven and Beast Boy married?** **I married**? And who were these kids anyways?

"Who are you?" the boy asked curiously "Who are **you**?" I asked in turn, Nightwing put his arms around the kid then said "Dash this is Robin, he's me but from the past see?" "Whoa" the boy replied "And Robin this is Dash, mine and Star's kid" "Whoa" I said, Starfire clapped "This is Raven my oldest daughter, and kid as a matter of fact" Nightwing chuckled the girl had a small smile "Dad your embarrassing me" but she said this heartily, not with reproach then she pointed to the little girl that Nightwing had played with earlier "And she's our youngest sister Rainbow" Rainbow smiled a great big smile "How old are all of you?" Star the youngest asked "Well Rae's 13" Nightwing said "Dash is 12 and Rainbow-," "I'm eight" the girl replied "Yes she's eight" Nightwing replied with a nod to his daughter "Ah, so she's my youngest?" I replied happily "Not exactly" said older Star "What-what do you mean?"I asked blankly "She means that mommy is having a baby" replied Rainbow proudly "And I'm getting a baby brother!" "Finally" muttered Dash "Being around with so many girls almost drove me mad" everyone laughed at this "What?" he asked "Hang on what about **our** kids?" demanded Raven, Changeling chuckled "Rae's pregnant too" he said then bellowed "Gaylord! Joy! Belle! Starlight! Come here!" at once all kids were there Joy and Gaylord both had 13, Belle was 15 and Starlight was 8, my how had Belle **GROWN** she was so** beautiful** now and her clothes were, I accept it, they were **cool,** WAY cool! "So anyway" I asked brightly "You haven't yet told us in which year are we" "Yes welcome" replied Nightwing "Welcome to the year 2021"

"WHAT!!!"


	12. Chapter 12

T.T 12: Children

Raven's POV:

"How- how did we move-13 years in time?" I stuttered unable to believe what I had just heard "No idea" mumbled Nightwing "Any ideas Rae? You're the smart one." Older me shook her head "Nope-Star?" Starfire shook her head no "Changeling?" she asked hopefully "Don't look at me" he answered simply "Bee?" he asked Bee also shook her head "Great!" mumbled Robin "Just great! We moved 13 years in time and we don't even know how or why" "Calm down" said Starfire placing her hand on his shoulder, at her touch he relaxed I smiled Starfire certainly had her grip over Robin as much as I had it over Beast Boy I yawned I hadn't noticed how tired I was, I leaned my head in Beast Boy's shoulder and nuzzled it a little bit, he moaned a little and I smiled the others were looking at us quizzically "What?" I asked jokingly "I'm tired" Starfire declared "Yeah me too" said Bee "Isn't there some place we can sleep?" I asked "Sure there are two rooms available" said Nightwing "Really? How come?" Robin asked startled "Well Star and I sleep in one room now" said Nightwing, Robin blushed lightly "And me and Changeling sleep in one too" said older me, now I blushed "What about you guys?" Bee asked her older self "Do you and Cyborg sleep in the same room?" older Bee nodded "Told you, he still loves me it's just Adam that get's our relationship twisted-not that it's your fault honey" she added as Adam looked sad and guilty "Hey guys let's talk in private tomorrow ok?" I said "Right now I guess Bee, Star and I should sleep in one of the two rooms and you guys in the other?" I looked at the boys they nodded and we said good bye to our older selves. We had a little bit of a fight over who would take the biggest room, the boys insisted that we take it and we vice versa, finally it was decided for us (the girls) to take it so we said good night and then went to sleep...

The next day...

I woke up about the same time as the other two and we went down into the kitchen. As usual we were the first ones to get up; I estimated another half an hour for Robin to get up and two hours for Cyborg and Beast Boy, our older selves were already in the kitchen "Morning" older me said "Morning" we repeated, Bee stifled a yawn "Where are the others?" she asked "Who? Nightwing, Changeling and Cyborg do you mean?" Older Raven (me) smirked "Nightwing should come down in-," she checked her wristwatch "15 min. if his alarm is working well, whereas Changeling and Cyborg are universal, might as well as sleep the whole day if we don't get them up" all of us laughed at this then I said "Hey I have a question" "Ask away" older Starfire said I blushed "What is it like-to be married to Beast Boy- have children with him?" older Rae looked startled for a moment then she smiled "It's great it's really great, he's kind and lovable and has all the qualities a good husband should have and as for our kids well they're normal kids I just guess Courtney's a headache but Gaylord and Joy are fine I mean they fight once in a while but that's normal with siblings as for Belle, she's really great and helps a lot around here" "What about my kids?" Star asked "How are they like?" "Oh well the three of them are nice and kind and polite but- Raven and Dash are acting so-so **grown up** that I often wonder if they're 13 ad 12 or 60 and 61!" older Raven exclaimed "Really, how come?" Star asked "I was just about to ask you the same thing" I said quietly "Who were they talking about Dash and Raven? They sounded so-so harsh who are they talking about?" Older Star and Rae looked at us, then a t each other and sighed "Somebody-don't ask who!-somebody is-is hunting our children trying to kill them all-for revenge and they know about it, they've been in quite a few terrifying encounters with her already, that's who they're talking about and I quite understand their fears, they act tough just as a way to hide their own fears and they are really scared I understand why, she's tough and won't stop until she kills them or gets what she wants or we overpower her which by the moment has proved impossible as she's very powerful" older me replied.

Starfire's POV:

"But why? Why in the world do you risk your children's lives for **anything**? I would have just gone ahead ad given her what she wants" I told them. Both of them sighed "Yeah, trouble is, we're at war Star and precisely one of the things she wants is to kill them" "war?" I ask "Isn't that exaggerating it a bit?" just then I heard an alarm go off. Almost immediately Nightwing, Changeling and Cyborg came down running, followed by their grumbling younger selves "Let's go!" Yelled Cyborg "Kids-hiding places!" Raven eldest shouted, immediately the kids scrambled to places so high or so low or-or so **hidden **you would have never known they were there at all. We just watched as our older selves fought with hundreds of giant robots and masked soldiers but most of all with a hooded figure which could only be the most powerful leader we all stood awestruck when her hood fell off revealing her face it was-no wait it couldn't be-**Terra? **"I thought she was dead, you said she was dead" Raven hissed angrily at Beast Boy "I thought so too" he muttered back "I don't understand" said Robin his voice barely above a whisper "We **all** saw her die!" the fight ended and the older titans came over all worn out and bruised "Ow!-my foot hurts so bad! Ahhh!" screamed older Bee as she fell down older Cyborg caught her smoothly before she hit the floor "You ok?" he mouthed as he placed a gentle kiss in older Bee's mouth "Yeah" she breathed back "Just my foot hurts-ow! Terribly" she replied Cyborg's eyes scanned the room briefly "You!" he barked at Adam who let a whimper of terror "Go bring a couch where you're mom can rest her foot!" "Yes sir!" squeaked Adam and ran off to get a couch, once they were all seated Cyborg-the eldest-checked older Bee's foot while Courtney stroke Bee's hair tenderly and Adam hugged her "It's broken Bee sorry" said Cyborg after a while, Bee groaned "Will I have to wear a cast? And be on a wheelchair?" she asked with a little fear "Yes I'm afraid you will-both things" replied the older Cyborg and then he placed another kiss in her mouth we younger ones were gazing at the scene shocked here were Bee and Cyborg that yesterday had been throwing plates at each other and shouting insults having a lovable moment " I thought Terra had died" said Robin after a while "Yeah we thought so too" Nightwing relied "But as you could see we were all wrong" "Mommy today I was so scared!" replied Rainbow "She was so mean to you" "Well-duh!" said Dash rolling his eyes "She's a villain stupid!" Nightwing glared at Dash, Rainbow's eyes immediately got wet "I'm not stupid!" she replied "Yes you are!" replied Dash "No I'm not!" "Yes you are!" said Dash and Raven (girl of StarxRobin) "No she's not" said Nightwing angrily "Dash don't **duh** your sister and Raven and Dash you both know she's not stupid and your both without T.V or computer for the weekend!" "Aww dad!" both replied "No buts" older Star replied "Your father's right, be thankful it wasn't anything else" both kids looked grumpy but said nothing else "Hang on I thought you said in the morning Terra wanted something in return and she would stop hunting our kids" replied Raven all of the other titans looked at each other with worried expressions "Give it to her and have some peaceful time once and for all!" I replied

Raven's POV:

"Yes come on whatever it is it isn't worth our children's lives is it" "It is" replied older me quietly "I'm sorry Rae I guess I'm to blame for this but we can't give her back what she wants I-we" she said gesturing toward me "We like it too much" I shook my head indifferently "Whatever it is I love my kids even more" "You-you don't understand" replied Older me "It's-it's too much to loose" "C'mon it can't be **that** bad!" replied Beast Boy "It is" said Older Rae stubbornly "Then at least tell us what is it that she wants" I said "She wants me to marry her" said a voice from behind we turned slowly and who should be standing there but **Changeling **we all gasped then looked at Older me who was silently nodding her head "Told you he's too much to loose" she said and walked over and buried her face in his chest while he stroke her hair tenderly and I now understood- never in a million years would I risk my marriage with Beast Boy for **anything** and while the kids could hide and we were working to bring her down I would even less give Beast Boy up!

"So-so she wants **me **to marry her?" asked Beast Boy incredulously "Yes for the millionth time yes" said Nightwing. We were all sitting at the table; the kids had gone off to bed "What does she want from me?" Beast Boy asked "She loves you-us" replied Changeling quietly "I love you even more" said Raven eldest fiercely I nodded too "Yeah I know Rae" said Changeling while he gave her a kiss Beast Boy copied him and kissed me just then a thought occurred to me "Hang on, Belle!" "What about her?" Changeling asked "She's- she's not **my** daughter she's- she's" "Terra's we know" said Nightwing "Oh my god, does-does she know it already?" I whispered mortified "Yes" said older me Beast Boy groaned "How did she take it- when did you tell her?" "We told her at the beginning of the war because as you might have guessed Terra wants her daughter back so Belle must be extra cautious and at first she was just shocked she kept repeating that her mother was a killer and shock took a while to wear off, at first we were scared she would never again see Raven as her mother but she surprised us one day she said 'it's one thing the mother or father you have biologically and it's a completely different thing the mom and dad that care for you for example I could have my biological mother but if she left me abandoned in a garbage heap and didn't bother to find out what became of me in the later years whereas another woman who wasn't her found me and took me to her home then fed me and gave me my education I'd say that's my real mother, therefore mom-even though you're not my biological mom you're still and you'll always be my mom'" my eyes filled with tears upon hearing this I absolutely loved that girl!

**R/: Well guys tell me what you think, I think this is the last update in a while as my schoolwork's becoming harder but I'll try at least to udpdate once a week, however you've been warned I'm a fast writer but I'll have to slow updates down if I intend to pass Social St. this quarter, anyway I just realized that I don't yet know how the titans got into the future which is becoming a crucial point if I ever want to get them back home, I noticed from a review that I've kindda got my facts mixed up a little because that review suggested that I use what Robin used the time he went into the future on T.V now I might be wrong but I thought it was Starfire who had gone into the future-if I'm wrong don't e too harsh remember schoolwork is hard so it's been a while since I last saw the Teen Titans!**

**Disclaimer: I wish the Teen Titans were mine, then I could have this on T.V!**

**P.S: I notice how little I've appreciated my reviewers in this story so here it goes- Special thanks to:**

**-Dara Tavar (check out her profile and stories people they're awesome!)**

**-Wolvbm (his stories are really really good too!)**

**-The Dark Mistress Blue**

**-Red-X-219 (I'm glad you're enjoying this story)**

**-The Writter Who Knows (listen I'm still a school girl I'm not an author so you can't expect me to really put punctuations everywhere their supposed to be!) Srry. for the outburst I just had to say it.**

**P.S: Really guys I appreciate very much the help and enthusiasm you've put into this story!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Peace Broken

The next day...

Raven's POV:

"Ok so the fact remains that we still don't know how we got here" Robin stated as though any of us needed reminding I was growing desperate I wanted to go home to my girl, adopted girl anyways, and besides I still needed to fix my babies room Star was also growing restless. On the other way Bee had no desires to go she said that the longer we took to get home the longer the wait to her dreaded fate, poor Bee we'd all gotten to know our children pretty well by now and though Adam was as sweet and harmless as a little boy could be still Bee was scared, scared of the fights she knew were to come, because we'd happened to see a number of other fights among those two but the worst was yet to come...

That morning...

We were all gazing horrified, the kids (all but Adam and Courtney of course) were all hiding their faces in their parents shoulders or cloaks or whatever just trying hard not to see what was going on Belle who, after all was too old to act so childish and hide behind her parents had covered her eyes with her hands Adam was on the floor bleeding an alarming lot and Bee was shouting herself hoarse "Git!" she was shouting "You're just a stupid git! You monster, you bitch!" Cyborg gave a roar of outrage and flung at Bee ready to punch her, Starfire shuddered at Robin's side I couldn't blame her I myself shuddered Beast Boy tightened his grip around me, quietly and with no desire to hear anything else our Cyborg and Bee slipped away the fight had started in for the most dumb reason...

_**Flashback:**_

_**The kids were all laughing and we were all at the table finished eating, when it was time for dessert it was apple pie accompanied by hot chocolate, Courtney obviously thought her slice wasn't big enough because she finished it in one bite and finished her chocolate in one gulp then grabbed Adam's apple pie and stuffed it in her mouth then drained Adam's cup of hot chocolate in another big gulp then she gave her brother a superior look, Adam as usual stayed silent as he always did when being bullied by his sister, I felt sorry for the poor little thing, it was either stay silent while being bugged by his sister and father or being brutally hit by both, Courtney though obviously wanted for her own entertainment to watch her brother beaten so she untied her shoelaces (I saw her do it) and faked falling down right next to her brother's seat and started screaming real crocodile tears streaming down her cheeks "What happened sugar plum?" Cyborg had cried "What's up my sweetie pie, my heaven?" and then, would you believe what that little good for nothing liar did? She cried even more and yelled at the top of her lungs "Adam tripped me daddy! Daddy Adam hurt me!" that as we all could guess set older Cyborg up and well...hitting started, screaming started and all the while Courtney was giggling...**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Then suddenly Nightwing apparently couldn't take it any longer entered the room as the older Cyborg sent Adam flying through the room with a punch and tackled him older Cyborg fell to the ground, with a roar Gaylord **my **Gaylord turned himself into a wild cat and started growling fiercely at Cyborg, Changeling turned himself into a lion and growled at Cyborg too Beast Boy turned into a baby T-rex but was still frightening when he roared older me used her powers to keep Bee and Adam safe and older Starfire helped them get up Bee turned slowly to face Cyborg her eyes glistening with tears "You're not the person I fell in love with" she said simply then walked away with Rae and Star, embracing her son and leaving a completely bewildered and hurt and furious Cyborg behind...

With Bee:

Star and I were trying to comfort a brokenhearted Bee "Calm down Bee he loves you so very much" I said "Yeah it's just he's just having a hard time probably" Star suggested "Because Cyborg would never be that hurtful to you" "Then why's he doing this?" moaned Bee "He just doesn't accept Adam and Courtney's just being a big bully" I said then an idea lit up in my head "That's it! That's precisely it! Your problem is Courtney!" "Huh?" said Bee "She's no problem she's just too spoiled by her father" "No, no I didn't mean that" I said quickly "I just meant that if you can make Courtney treat you and Adam well then Cyborg will have no reason to hit Adam anymore!" I thought it was a brilliant idea Starfire obviously thought so too "Yeah!" she said enthusiastically however Bee stayed silent "What?" I said once I saw her face "What's the problem?" "I tried that already" said older Bee quietly "I tried when it was all starting to get out of control, I tried to control the root of our problems" then she broke down crying again "He didn't like that Cyborg didn't like it at all he got even more violent with me, even threatened to drown Adam!" then she sobbed for a little while before she could continue "Oh girls!" she said embracing us now "I think this is over! I can't have such a violent husband, I can't let my own daughter treat me and her brother like we're nothing, I'm leaving it's the most sensitive thing!" We stayed quiet Star and I, frankly we couldn't say anything because for now she was totally right and that was the most reasonable thing to do, from behind us came a muffled sound we turned to see our Bee crying and running away, she had heard the entire thing...

Quick Switch To Beast Boy's POV:

With Cyborg...

"What the hell! What did she mean I'm not the person she fell in love with?" "Dude! What'd you have to treat her that harsh?!" Changeling replied "She was defending that squirt she calls a son! Even when **he** hurt my precious Courtney!" All of us younger and older titans alike rolled our eyes at this we had too much experience on his 'precious' Courtney "Do we have any proof of that though?" Nightwing said "Are you basically calling my daughter a liar!" roared Cyborg "Yeah" I said under my breath "Watch it!" said older Raven "Lower your tone with us we're not your servants or slaves we're you're friends and we're trying to help you!" "And anyway" said Nightwing coldly now "What I meant is that it's normal for her to defend her son just as you defend your daughter" "It's her daughter too!" Cyborg exclaimed "It doesn't seem like it" I said "Courtney treats her mom more like her servant than her mother" "You're just giving her reasons to end it Cyborg" said Starfire "What can I do?!" Cyborg moaned "Try and treat her son like **your** son, try and treat Adam like Courtney" "I can't" said Cy automatically "I can't treat that that- that son of that Aqua bitch like my princess" "Ok man" I said tired of all of this "Let's face it, your princess is not exactly a princess either" he only glared at me "Do you want a divorce Cyborg?" older Rae asked delicately "No!" cried Cyborg "Then..." said Nightwing "Alright" said Cyborg defeated "I'll-I'll **try** to treat that-that squirt-sorry I meant Adam- like-like he were mine" "Cy..." came a whisper from the other room "Yeah?" Cyborg replied "Could you come here please?" said Bee "Coming Bee" said Cyborg

Older Cyborg's POV:

I didn't want to admit it but I was a teensy bit scared like I was every time I spoke to Bee after a fight I knocked on her door "Come in" she replied I peeked my head into the room "Listen Bee I'm sorry" I began "I'm sorry I hit you, sorry I hit Adam and called you both names it's just- you know I'm imperfect and every time-you know I see Adam treat my girl-," "He didn't do anything to her!" Raven replied "I saw her untying her shoelaces and tripping on purpose next to Adam's seat!" "You can't be sure of what you saw" I said curtly "I agree with Raven" said Nightwing, Robin nodded so did Beast Boy and Changeling and Starfire and older Rae and older Star "Anyway" I continued "You know I'll try better next time I always do" "Yeah" said Bee quietly "Yeah you always do, you always say the same thing then break my heart and positively something else!" "No, no! Bee Listen to me! I'm sorry-," "Yes I know you are" Bee cut me again "But I- I don't think you remember these little chats while you're hitting Adam-while you're hitting me." "No-no! Bee! Listen!" I said desperately "I love you-you know I do I love you please-please!" The titans older and younger alike began to feel pity for Cyborg but then, he had earned it "Yes the thing is this time I'm not sure I can return that compliment and this time-this time I'm not forgiving you" "What-why!?" I cried "It's just been too much Cyborg" said Bee taking a step close to me and giving me a small kiss in the mouth "I'm sorry Cyborg"

"Sorry for what?" I asked trebling

"This is over."

**Alright guys I love to get new reviewers so special thanks to GwenFan22 I'm so glad you're liking the story, as always Dara Tavar you're darn helpful in this story with your suggestions and same goes for you guys The Dark Mistress Blue and Wolvbm, with my other reviewers who just congratulate me I still appreciate you guys and as always all of you are welcomed to make suggestions and send me e-mails I love to know people like my story updates are going to slow down this week but will go as fast as the speed of light (lol.) from wed. on because, guess what? I'm on vacation!!!!!!!! Great anyways reviews are always welcomed. Also I want to know what do you think I should do? Make Bee leave Cyborg for a while? Or accept ANOTHER 'I'm sorry'?**


	14. Chapter 14

T.T 14: Alarming

Raven's POV:

"O-o-over?" older Cyborg stammered an hour later after older Bee's departure "I can't believe it I simply can't!" "Dude you forced her to!" Beast Boy replied "Whattcha have to be that bloody darning hell mean to her for? Huh?" "Beast Boy, language!"I snapped at once, our Bee had shut herself up in the roof Cyborg (our Cyborg) was trying to persuade her to come back down again "At least she left me Courtney" muttered Cyborg "Yeah what a great comfort" said Nightwing sarcastically "I've got it! I've got it!" Starfire and Robin-sorry Nightwing's little girl Rainbow came hopping in, this time in a bunny suit "Wow! Great suit!" said Beast Boy laughing his head off and elbowing Robin who covered his red face I ignored them then said "What did you get sweetie?" by now I was used to Rainbow's weird suits some funny, some plainly...bizarre. So it didn't make much difference today, yesterday she'd been a Ladybug, and the day before she'd been the Sun the week before she'd been this weird mixture between a kangaroo and a fairy godmother with the result of...you don't want to know. Anyway so today I wasn't surprised, neither were my fellow titans or our older selves the only ones plainly embarrassed by Rainbow's odd behavior was her siblings Raven and Dash and (big sarcastic surprise) our maniac, ruler following, neat, never odd leader and later on Rainbow's dad: Robin. "What did you find out?" I repeated "How you guys probably came into the future" whispered Rainbow, now we were all paying attention, close attention to the girl, well, maybe not ALL "Nahh, she's only blabbing" said Dash from behind "She's cuckoo-mind not working very good, right sis?" Rae asked her little sister with a wicked grin "What- probably fairy cow brought them here in a hot air chocolate cookie right?" she and her brother cracked up "No- no wait! That's not true!" said Dash mimicking a squeaky little voice "A magic carpet brought them on their sleep to Dragon Land and they came here flying on a Dragon!" they both scoffed at their sister I glanced at Rainbow, her eyes were filled with tears Nightwing extended an arm toward his youngest daughter and gave her a hug then looked at his other two children but instead of scolding them he said sadly "Why can't you ever treat your sister with some respect, you always make fun of her just because she is the little one" "No, because she is the stupid one" said Dash knowingly then he and Rae cracked up again Nightwing just sighed this time and pointed toward Raven and Dash's room they went, instead of looking sulky, looking pretty pleased with themselves, they gave each other high fives and within 5 min. we could hear the Nintendo DS's running Nightwing sighed again this time Starfire eldest did too "What are we gonna do with them?" she replied "I don't know" said Nightwing quietly I turned to her "You were saying sweetie" Rainbow took a deep breath "I think your babies might have made your Azarathian powers to go on disorder causing, well, this" I considered it "Now that's an idea but...but then how would we get back?" I said worry began to tear at my insides "Perhaps not the babies "said older Cyborg quietly "Perhaps something to do with the babies, perhaps something to do with-," a grin slowly spread over Cyborg's face "Raven, perhaps, perhaps something that made you feel extra special, I don't know extra hot or something" then he blushed then he turned to Beast Boy "You haven't had- any closeness between the two of you have you?" he asked I felt myself going red "Well! Duh! She's pregnant so-," "No, I mean-I mean recently" both of us shook our heads we were both blushing madly our teammates were snickering older Cyborg slumped back down into the couch looking disappointed "Well...at least we tried, great idea Rainbow" she nodded happily older me stood quietly in a corner meditating "Perhaps, perhaps it was me" she said quietly "What-how?" we all exclaimed then she replied "Raven when you first became pregnant, did odd things seem to happen around you?" "WHAT-NO!" said Beast Boy defending me however Starfire stayed quiet and I knew why "Now that you mention it, yeah things seem to explode as I approached them, Star had some terrifying experiences at my other house" my older self nodded "And this things seemed to happen when-," "Whenever I felt special, or sometimes angry or-or most of the time when I thought about-about Beast Boy" every single one of the younger titans mouths fell open, Beast Boy's particularly wide "Correct" said me "You must remember I'm pregnant as well, these disorders happen and I and I remember thinking how lucky I was to have the most handsome, hottest, cutest man on Earth-," Changeling interrupted his wife by placing a kiss on her mouth I smiled Beast Boy was soooo cute and soooo hot and soooo adorable and he'd be like that in the future! "Anyway" Rae eldest continued "When I saw Cy and Bee fighting I thought how lucky I was to have the man of my dreams and then I remembered the time we weren't living exactly 'Happily Ever After' and- and I think I caused the time portal..." we were all speechless at this, a dry sob brought us back to our senses, older Cyborg was walking away from the room a picture of his and Bee's wedding day in his hand...

On the days that followed we thought and we thought, **how could we get back?** I racked my brains for the answer: nothing. Both Cyborgs and Bees weren't helping very much either so it was just Nightwing, Robin, Starfire, Star, Changeling, Beast Boy, Rae and me who were thinking; but war held us off.

"Titans GO!" yelled Nightwing as they yet again fought Terra and her army the kids safely hidden Bee eldest joined the team exclusively to fight Terra after all, Terra **was** after her other daughter Courtney but that day the fight was horrible! Then suddenly then was a blinding light and a huge BANG! And the future titans (and the whole street itself) was blasted apart Terra laughed madly and swooped over to the T tower, when she saw us, particularly Beast Boy and me her mouth twitched and there was such a hatred in her look that I thought she's murder us right in the spot but instead she just took a laser and pointed it at us then fired it, instantly we became frozen to the spot "Well, well, well" said Terra "Looks like the younger pests are also here" then she began to stroke my hair I squirmed I didn't want **her** touching me it was useless, the laser clearly did it's thing I was completely powerless against Terra "You know what Raven? You and Beast Boy have caused me so much trouble and have been such a bother I'd very gladly murder you right in this very spot for my own entertainment and for the sake in Changeling's expression as he watches his very own wife disappear before his eyes-not to mention his children" Terra guffawed I looked over at Robin and my team they were all fighting like me to get rid of the laser but no one was fighting more frantically and desperately than Beast Boy on his battle to reach me "But" said Terra "But, if I do so I would ruin my chances completely of getting what I want-what I most desire, as I doubt Changeling would marry me if I murdered his wife and-in a way-his children, and Belle...my precious Belle, oh what would she think of me if I murdered the person that up until now she believes as her mother?" Terra spat at my feet "So...self control is important in this things, really important, though I reckon that in due time I will get my chance to finish you off Raven" Beast Boy gave a low deadly growl "But now" said Terra cheerfully "Onto business" and she began to search everywhere for the children to my horror (and everyone else's) Terra found every single one of them, Terra laughed gleefully as she pulled Belle by the wrist, I felt furious! "Come daughter!" she exclaimed "Together you and I shall conquer the world!" Belle squirmed and fidgeted "Stop...don't...don't wanna rule...nothing with you" Belle mumbled "Ah" Terra said quite calmly though those of us who knew her well could sense more danger in her tone than anywhere else "Yes...I suppose that's what you're **ah **_mom_ has taught you, let me tell you my dear that, most unfortunately your mother is nothing more than a big, fat, stinking, bonehead of a liar and that is because, my dear...she is not your mother" Belle fought even more furiously at this "**You're** the liar and she _is_ my mom, she'll always be my mom more than _you_ anyways you that left me abandoned like that and never bothered anymore about me!" Terra's eyes flashed with anger at this she shot Beast Boy and me a deadly look across the room then slapped Belle as hard as she could, I felt I was boiling inside! "Now, you will not use that tone with me young lady!" Terra screamed at Belle "Because, like it or not, you ungrateful little thing, I'm your mother not Raven you owe your life to me! I could have easily aborted you and be done with it! But, did I? NO! I standed you for 9 months bugging me in my belly, making me look fat! I took care of all the expenses when your **dear** father didn't shed a penny! I changed your diapers and got up in the middle of the night and fed you and made sure you stayed strong for one whole year! I standed all the PAIN! Do you even know what I'm talking about? No! So SHUT UP AND DO WHAT I SAY!" I quickly sent a telepathy to Belle _'It's no use she'll only get angrier just do whatever she tells you or expects you to do, pretend you like her' _surprisingly I got a telepathy answer from Belle _'But MOM! I don't want to do that she's so mean mom don't make me please, don't make me go with her' _I flashed Belle a look '_Don't question my decisions young lady just follow instructions'_ Belle gave me the most imperceptible nod but I caught it I nodded back, Terra threw something in the air and the room became momentarily dark, when the smoke or whatever it was cleared up she had vanished, so had our children...

**All right I told you updates would come at the speed of light from now on (lol.) I left the cliffhanger here on purpose I would very gladly hear suggestions as to how you want the story to continue, Also wow for those of you who thought this was going to be a tug-a-war between Rae and Terra you're half right as you could probably read it's going to be a MEGA tug-a-war between Rae and Terra, whoo boy I'm enjoying quite a lot writing this story, as always special thanks to my reviewers, **

**Dara Tavar**

**Wolvbm**

**The Dark Mistress Blue**

**Red-X-219**

**GwenFan22**

**and even though she's not a reviewer I know she's reading this and it's her story that inspired me to write this one so special thanks to ViVaVeNdEtA**


	15. Chapter 15

_Terra threw something in the air and the room became momentarily dark, when the smoke or whatever it was cleared up she had vanished, so had our children... _

T.T 15: Tears. Robin's baffled.

Beast Boy's POV:

We all stood there unmoving but now it wasn't because of the laser it was horror, horror at what had just happened "Where-where-where did she go?" sobbed Bee, Cyborg was stroking Bee's hair as tears cascaded down his own cheeks "I don't know love" he replied "I don't know" "Well, at least Adam is safe, he's with older Bee, remember?" I said trying to make Bee and Cy feel better tears were threatening to pour down **my** cheeks as well, it was the second time in my whole life I felt as though I'd never laugh again (the first was when Raven left) I'd lost my children, every single one of my children I knew Terra wouldn't kill her own daughter so I wasn't too worried about Belle but then the other kids...Gaylord and Joy, Terra hated anything that related me to Raven, who knew what she'd do to my kids, that was it. I broke down crying too. "I- I- I want my kids, I want my children!" Starfire sobbed uncontrollably Raven and Robin alone of the titans were the only ones who weren't crying, "Have you noticed" he said in a low tone to Raven "What? That Terra took our kids? That strange powder she was using? Her powerful army? What?" Raven replied "The fact that our older selves haven't turned up yet" Robin muttered back "Yeah, strange huh?" said Raven "You'd think that with an attack this terrible the first thing they'd do is come bursting in here to see if their kids are okay" as if on cue there was a sudden, very rough pounding on the door "Open it up! Open it up or we'll break it down" yelled a voice they recognized as Nightwing's "Calm down man it's just us here" Robin said through gritted teeth and he wasn't lying, it **was **just us, no children.

Raven's POV:

Nightwing, older Starfire, older Cyborg, older me, Changeling and...surprise! Older Bee came running through the door older Bee was crying again "Dude, what did you do to her now?" Beast Boy demanded to older Cy "Me, nothing. Terra, kidnapped Adam" that was it the room was filled with hysterical sobs which turned to be from our Bee "Wh-where's Courtney?" older Cyborg said in a whisper "Gone" croaked Robin "They're all gone, Terra took them all." Older Bee screamed in despair and Cyborg eldest kicked the tables and chairs in his anger, Nightwing was shaking with anger and grief and Changeling too older me and older Star were huddled in a corner silently crying, out of everyone in the room only Robin and I remained with composure and didn't cried, though my heart was breaking I knew better than to break down and cry I took Robin aside then I told him "Let's settle this, we must find them before we attempt to go home" he nodded solemnly "Secondly, they're too heartbroken to do much now so it all depends on us" another curt nod from Robin "We must, firstly find out where Terra has them and then work out a plan to rescue them, are you in with me?" Robin nodded "They're my children I'd do anything to save them" I nodded then said "Look for locating equipment or anything that helps us find her-quickly!" He nodded then turned to leave when-"Raven?" "Hmm" I said "You know I'd do anything for you because you're my best friend, and-and I'll make everything humanly possible to stop Terra from stealing your marriage with Beast Boy." "Thanks Robin" I said then kissed him on the cheek, he turned red and mouthed "_Raven!_" but left to look for the locating device...

Robin's POV:

'Raven's right it's all up to us, god why did I blush when she kissed me? It isn't the first time.' I shrugged 'Maybe I was just nervous to get started with the mission' then I went on looking for a locating device, from the front hall you could still hear the screams and cries and yells and poundings going on 'You'd think their kids were dead' I thought coldly I couldn't believe my older self was behaving in such a way, but then again I also would have a daughter with no formality at all, who dressed up in _bunny suits_ and other things, I certainly like to have control over the situation and here was my older self crying his heart out and doing NOTHING! I made my hand into a fist, I was mad, this wasn't the future I'd expected, I got along better with Raven and Dash than I did with Rainbow, older Star and older me. I kind of envied Beast Boy, he would have a life so like the one he'd expected to live and all of his kids were completely normal (at least in attitude) and also, I hated to admit it, but older Raven was **gorgeous, **older Star was good-looking, attractive, but Raven? She was completely, stunningly, attractive and beautiful and-STOP! My mind screamed at me, stop Robin you-you can't-you can't be falling for your best friend...

Raven's POV:

I listened as they all cried in the front hall, I rolled my eyes 'you'd think there's no chance of getting them back' I thought as I looked for a bag, a big bag a found one in the attic then I went down to the kitchen and filled the bag of every kind of food you could imagine and drink and everything, next I got a backpack (only a small one now) and packed some blankets in case we had to sleep outdoors and some normal clothes in case we had to blend in with everyone else, I checked my watch I could still hear cries and yells 'they've been crying for two hrs. Already' I thought bitterly 'It's a good thing they're heroes because if not God knows how they would have reacted' just then Robin came into the room carrying a little device "Here" he said "Found it in Cyborg's room" I nodded then said "Good, now can you picture somewhere Terra might have dropped a hair or something?" Robin looked thoughtful "Hmm...that would've been the front hall, that's where she was, wasn't it?" I nodded then we headed for the front hall where everybody was still crying, I looked long and hard...nothing. It was hard with all this feet and the floor wet and tears falling down and the guys thumping the floor with their fists, finally Robin reached me and pulled me by the hand then mouthed in my ear "Found a hair, let's go" I nodded to show I understood, out of all the superheroes in the Teen Titans Robin and I were the best so it was easy to smuggle out of the T tower without being noticed by anyone...

Robin's POV:

It was soooo good of Raven to have packed some food and somewhere to sleep; turns out Terra took them _out_ of the city, so we're going to have to travel approximately four days to reach them "Rae, you're awesome you are" I replied as I devoured a scrambled egg on a toast that Rae had cooked using her magic "But won't you overdo yourself, I mean" I blushed 'what's up with me?!?' "You're expecting" Rae shook her head "No I'll try not to over work myself but tell me, if I don't do it who will? You alone will not succeed" "True" I murmured "True, but all the same be careful" she nodded then we both fell asleep...

_I dreamed about Rae, how I broke up with Star and miraculously Rae broke up with B.B then I told her how I felt about her, she said she loved me then her face inclined towards mine and I closed my eyes and our lips were about to meet..._

"Ah!" I woke up with a jolt, what the hell was up with me? "Robin?" Raven stirred sleepily beside "Robin what's up is it time to get up yet?" "No" I said quickly "No, no I just had a-a dream go back to sleep" and I turned over I realized with dread what was happening 'I was falling for Raven' what was I gonna do? I couldn't ask Raven to break up with Beast Boy, it was a laughing matter and me-I was supposed to marry Star so what was I doing now almost-almost head over heels in love with Raven? Ugh! I sighed I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep that night...

I finally fell asleep only to dream about her again '_Robin how do you feel about me?_

_-I love you_

_-I do too_

_Then?_

_Don't say anything else Wonder Boy_

_And we brought our lips closer and closer and I could feel her breath tickling in my face and-and then the most wonderful sensation of all, Rae's lips on mine. She was kissing me! And I was kissing her back and it was such a passionate kiss and suddenly Raven started to remove my shirt and-_

"Robin!"

Rae's voice brought me back to reality, darn it! I was pretty sure I'd do something stupid if this dreams continued "Yeah" I said sleepily "Robin it's time to continue our search we need to get up" "Wha? Oh- oh yeah!" and so we continued I couldn't help noticing how gracefully Raven moved, how her hair seemed to swish like her cloak in the wind, and her cloak...her cloak I just wanted to rip it off and- STOP IT ROBIN!!!!!!!!!!!! I told myself 'stop it you're on a mission deal with this later...'

**ok guys so how about that, I bet you didn't expect ROBIN to fall for Raven, well I must say I had a lot of fun writting this chapter chapter 16 will be up as soon as possible.**


	16. Chapter 16

T.T 16: Robin Reckless

Robin's POV:

Raven and I managed to locate the kids in an apartment way outside our city it had taken us 5 days to get there however with Raven beside me I didn't care about that the slightest I had finally accepted my love for Raven, I couldn't fight it and each night I kept dreaming about her-about us. The third day I couldn't take it any longer "Raven I love you" I had said "You WHAT?" Raven had exclaimed sure she'd heard differently "Love you- Raven the more I look at you the more I see how perfect you are for me" Raven looked puzzled for a bit "Oh, wow that's- that's a lot Robin especially coming from you thank you" then I had realized how stupid I'd been "You won't take me will you?" I had whispered mortified "No" said Raven sadly "Your future lies with Starfire whereas mine lies with Beast Boy, however-," she looked mischievous "I won't deny you one little pleasure" then she had kissed me a small but sweet kiss on the lips leaving me totally out of breath "Now let's continue" she'd said cheerfully I'd tried everything to get her to change her mind about us but she stood firm that my future was with Star and hers with B.B , finally we reached that apartment, we listened "I'll ask you one last time scum" came a snarling voice from inside "Either tell me what is it that your father sees in your mother to make him love her or I swear I'll take you back to the T tower only to throw you from it's highest point!" Raven had to muffle a gasp I embraced her and we heard a voice that we recognized as Joy's yelling "No way!" Terra laughed "Fine by me" she said "You want to go the same way as your brother, totally fine by me" and then she laughed rudely as we heard Joy crying...

Raven's POV:

"Quickly!" I hissed "We'll save her but don't question anything now just follow me grab me and tightly!" I imagined Robin was very happy to follow these instructions after all he-he-he-**loved **me I shuddered, the thought of our strict leader totally falling in love with me was still frightening I transported us to the T tower where Terra was yelling triumphantly at our fellow horror-struck titans she was holding Joy "I win!" she was saying "I win Raven and if you and Changeling and frankly all your team want to ever see your kids alive again then you know what he must do" she pointed a finger at Changeling who hung his head low in defeat "But if you don't" she whispered in a dangerous tone now "Let this be a reminder of what will happen to every single one of those pesky kids in my place now!" and she dropped Joy "Noooooooo!" yelled Changeling and older me together Robin and me smoothly caught the girl before she hit the floor Changeling was crying as he embraced his daughter and looked from me to his wife then back to me again "I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm so, so sorry" then he turned to face Terra "You have my word" he said "That if you do not hurt any more of the other children in there I shall- I shall marry you" "No!" I said quietly Terra laughed madly then said "Oh, believe not a hair should be touched from them anymore" and then she vanished...

"Raven where the hell where you and Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed "Sorry" I said "But we had to do something and actually we have to leave NOW" I said flashing Robin a look "No- where?" said older Star she was trying to comfort my fallen older self and Changeling "We can't afford to loose you now too" "You won't" I said "It's for the best, Robin-let's go!" "Then let us go with you" said Bee fiercely I shook my head "You and the rest of the team need to pull yourselves together before you attempt to go on any other mission with Robin and me" they looked offended but at least now they understood and said nothing more I gently pulled on Robin's hand "Let's go" I said "If there's any chance of getting our kids back without loosing Changeling it's now" he nodded then we turned to go when- "Raven?" "Hmm" I said "Would you please-give me another kiss-its just-it might be the last one." I rolled me eyes but I knew what he meant we might in fact never come back from Terra's place so I leaned in and said "Alright but I swear Robin if we survive this you gotta stop doing this ok?" he nodded happily then we leaned in and I gave him a kiss a long kiss this time so that if we _did_ die he'd die happy "Wow Rae you're awesome" he said I blushed then said "Lets continue" we got the kids out of the apartment when Terra wasn't there but I looked around somebody was missing "Where's Gaylord?" I said Dash spun around slowly to face me "He-he died" he said in a cracked voice "Terra killed him" I felt my heart breaking then remembered Terra saying to Joy _'You want to go the same way as your brother?'_ tears fell down my cheeks this time as I thought of my boy, I patted my stomach, my boy growing right now inside me-killed. Belle gave me a hug "I tried to stop her mom" she said "But-but" Belle broke down crying "Shhh, my love" I said "Nothing of this is your fault no" then Robin hugged me too "I'm sorry Raven" he said "I'm sorry, I should have done something to prevent this-," "But you did- or tried at least" "I should have done more!" I patted Robin "It's not your fault either" I said then glanced up at the sky where I knew Terra was somewhere "I swear you'll pay for this" I said through gritted teeth "I swear I'll make you pay for what you've done even if it's the last thing I do!"

Robin's POV:

I felt terrible, I should have done more for Raven, but then again we've gotten the rest of the kids out I gently pulled Raven into an embrace and gave her a small quick peck on the lips "_Robin!"_ she said I didn't care I moved my hands all over her body down to her hips and her legs then up again to her chest and breasts she gasped and pulled back _"Robin!!!!" _she hissed I kissed her on the lips again before walking away a smirk plastered across my face, it was a good thing it was dark.

Raven's POV:

Oh that Robin! He was- he was tempting me sexually- ugh! It still gave me trouble believing that Robin had fallen for me but the way he acted around me, every time stronger, especially when we were alone gave me no room for doubt he was head over heels in love with me the question was, what would I do? I loved Beast Boy and our experience in the future showed that I'd be getting married to Beast Boy and Robin to Star so what were our emotions (particularly Robin's) playing at now?

**ooooh fishy chapter wasn't it? I love love love how this story is turning out (if I can say it lol.) Of course I love the wonderful reviews I've been receiving now warning this story will sorta give a turn to RavenxRobin but it will eventually become it's usual and normal BBxRae I hope you're all enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writting it, as always review,**

**cheers,**

**Franshes**


	17. Chapter 17

****

_Oh that Robin! He was- he was tempting me sexually- ugh! It still gave me trouble believing that Robin had fallen for me but the way he acted around me every time stronger especially when we were alone gave me no room for doubt he was head over heels in love with me the question was, what would I do? I loved Beast Boy and our experience in the future showed that I'd be getting married to Beast Boy and Robin to Star so what were our emotions (particularly Robin's) playing at now? _

T.T 17: Breakups; one new relationship.

Raven's POV:

We took the kids back home, all the titans were delighted to see their children back I was dreading the hour when Raven eldest might ask me about Gaylord but...it didn't come "Don't you want to know about Gaylord?" I blurted out she and Changeling sighed "It's no use Rae...we-we already know he's dead" I turned to look at Changeling "You must be feeling terrible" I said "Yes." He replied then some tears fell down his cheeks "Yes Rae he was my only son" I bit my lip I felt dreadful too he was my child but I didn't say anything else to Changeling who was now holding older me very tightly, over the next days a lot of things happened first of all Terra got arrested ad was now in a high-security cell and another thing I observed is how popular Belle was...

The next day after the rescue...

The doorbell rang. I looked at the clock it was Saturday and this person was ringing our doorbell at 7:30! I got up and so did my fellow teammates we'd figured that if we woke up early we found out the biggest secrets our mouths fell open particularly Beast Boy's and mine's as we watched Changeling, older me and Belle go downstairs, **BELLE **she was dressed in a golden, shimmering, mini-skirt with a pink glittering blouse that didn't cover her belly button and wearing black high heel shoes. Her hair had a golden headband on it and she'd put-she had-SHE HAD MAKEUP ON! "Coming!" Belle had called sweetly I noticed Changeling wasn't looking very happy. On the doorway had stood a boy in normal day clothes that had looked at Belle up then down then said "Wow Belle you look great, err-should we get going?" but Changeling had stopped them "Belle here's your purse honey" he'd said handing her a glittering purple purse "It has some money and your cell phone in it remember not to spend your money all at once and call whenever need" I noticed he glowered particularly hard at the boy at this part "Now you Thomas, remember I want her home at 2:30 sharp ok?" "Oh but dad!" Belle had protested Changeling had held up a hand "No buts" he had said simply then kissed his daughter on the forehead, gave a curt nod in Thomas's direction and gone inside "Bye honey have fun!" my older self had said, we heard a faint "Bye mom!" and then the closing of the door...

Robin's POV:

As Raven came inside I pulled her up to me "What?" she said a little defensively "No kisses in here, not when Star and B.B could see us" I shook my head "Let's figure this out once and for all" I said then we both went to Nightwing. He was studying papers in his study when he saw us coming he put them aside "Well hello there!" he greeted us "Do you want anything?" "Actually yes" I said "Name it my friend" Nightwing replied it was incredible how light-hearted I would become in the later years "We want to know-did you guys make this trip into the future?" Nightwing bit his lip then slowly nodded "Yeah, but don't say we don't want you to go home it's because we didn't know what our older selves had done to-I mean now we know but-," I held my hand he felt silent "It isn't because of that - it's- it's Did you and Star marry directly after the baby was born and the same goes for Rae and Changeling?" Nightwing now laughed "Why no, during the trip, I'm sure you already did yourself because you are asking me these questions I-I kind of fell-fell" "Fell for me I know" replied Raven nodding "Yeah well after we got home Beast Boy said he needed time to get used to all the new information, particularly the one about Terra being alive and his having to take care of Belle so he- he broke up with you" Nightwing said looking at Raven who looked sad I couldn't believe my ears Beast Boy had the greatest girl and he chose to break up with her! "So then Star said she also needed time to get used to all that she had seen and she broke up with me and I-I took my chance" I blushed as I looked at Raven "So-so Robin and I _dated_?" she asked, Nightwing nodded and I grinned...

Raven's POV:

I couldn't believe my ears, not only was I going to break up with Beast Boy, I was going to date Robin; I was going to date our leader! "Relax Raven" said Nightwing upon seeing my expression "It was only for a year and a little bit of months" I became more agitated still: _A year and a little bit of months?_ I shuddered Nightwing laughed Robin looked at me reproachfully "This is the best thing they've ever told me and you're acting like it's something disgusting!" "Relax Rae" said Nightwing "At first you weren't really into the relationship you kept saying things like 'I'm not suppose to date my leader' or stuff like that but then you actually started enjoying it and me too it's just...we weren't made for each other, I was made for Star and you for Changeling" I nodded "Did Robin and I ever made- you know-sex?" Nightwing sighed Robin too was waiting eagerly for the answer "Yes, just once, but yes." I slumped back in the sofa unable to grasp what I'd just heard _Robin and I made-made sex. _I was going to have even a harder time believing that!

Beast Boy's POV:

_How am I gonna tell Rae I don't want to date her for the time being? How? How? How? _I didn't want to date her because-because too many new stuff had gone on here too many stuff had happened that had given a new light to the way I saw things and one of those particular things that had changed and that shouldn't have and I knew it shouldn't have was how I felt for Belle. For how could I love the girl when her biological mother would kill my son? How could I love her when one of the main reasons Terra seeked revenge was to get her daughter back? And I needed to get rid of all this ill-feelings toward my daughter before anything else, anything-including Raven.

Cyborg's POV:

In the next few days I was glad to see my older self's relationship with older Bee had improved Courtney had come back telling her father(a.k.a me) how Adam had prevented her from being hit by Terra several times and now both him and Courtney treated Adam like a hero I gently squeezed Bee's hand "You see?" I said "Everything turned out right" Bee nodded happily and kissed me long and hard "You know I love you" she said to me "And you know I love you" I said kissing her again then giving her a twirl "I love you, you're the Bee that makes the honey that makes my life be happy" Bee laughed "You should be a poet" she said "Only if inspired my poems" she laughed again...

Starfire's POV:

_I don't know what's up with me but ever since I found out Terra was trying to kill my kids or that my kids were that nasty with each other I haven't felt the same for Robin it's the new light this brings I just need time to think things through but God how will I tell him I don't want to date him anymore?_ Beast Boy wasn't the only one worried about how his relationship Starfire was too for she didn't want to hurt Robin but she didn't want to continue with this either...

Raven's POV:

The day finally arrived when it was time for us to go home again and so older Raven managed to open the portal I don't know how, and we all went through it when we arrived back home we found the T tower looked exactly like it had when we'd left and it was then I realized though a lot of time had passed in the future-none had passed in the present "Hey Belle!" I called to my little girl I saw Beast Boy wince "Rae" he mouthed "We need to talk" I went with Beast Boy up to a corner where he said "I'm sorry but we can't continue dating just yet" he said "What-why?" I said attempting to sound surprised "Well...I need to get used to everything that we saw in there but please Rae don't hate me and don't run away again please and don't prevent me from seeing our children "No- no I fully understand, you need to-to get used to the new information about Belle now huh?" Beast Boy nodded "Well I understand it does hurt me Beast Boy but I won't run away and I won't prevent you from seeing your children and when you're ready-well, let's hope I'm still free." Beast Boy grinned "Thanks Rae you're awesome you are!" "Yeah it's amazing how many guys have told me that" I said in an undertone just then Robin came in "Uh-hi" he said awkwardly "Star just broke up with me so...you want to date me" he said grinning I sighed 'what's there to loose?' I thought "Yeah" I said "Yeah, yeah I'll date you!" "Awesome!" said Robin then he kissed me long like Beast Boy had so many times we finally pulled back "Wow" he said I stood there without saying anything my mouth still had the sensation of Robin's lips on mine and a little voice in my head whispered "You'd better get used to it Raven cause you're gonna be doing that all the time now"

OOOH Another chapter wow 3 chapters in a day that's a new record for me, lets see if I can break it, as always review!


	18. Chapter 18

_I stood there without saying anything my mouth still had the sensation of Robin's lips on mine and a little voice in my head whispered "You'd better get used to it Raven cause you're gonna be doing that all the time now"_

T.T 18: RobinxRaven

Raven's POV:

I stood there quite a while 'I'd just kissed my-my leader, surprisingly it wasn't that bad Robin was cute after all also hot when you looked at him and he'd been quite nice to go with me on such a dangerous mission and besides Nightwing had said it had only lasted a year so- let's make that year be a great one! I thought I felt much happier now, wait-did this meant I was actually admitting that I had a crush on Robin? I shuddered, but it was true. I loved Robin, at least for the time being. "Hey guys" Cyborg greeted us "I'm so sorry Star and B.B just told me what had happened I bet you guys feel devastated" then his eyes fell on our entwined hands "Or perhaps not" he said then gave me a sheepish grin "Raven, you and- Robin? No way!" I smiled Robin did too "Excuse me, are we missing something?" said Bee grinning "Well yeah" and we explained everything including the sex part Cyborg elbowed Robin "Good one Rob" he mouthed Robin blushed I did too "Hey!" I said weakly "So guys...B.B's not here and Star went to the mall, you want to play Truth or Dare" I shrugged "Fine with me" I said "Yeah me too" said Bee "Ok man" said Robin "Alright" said Cyborg "Robin truth or dare?" "Dare" said Robin simply "I hate to admit truths" Cyborg grinned maliciously "Alright kiss Raven as though Bee and I weren't here" I felt myself going red, I was going to have to kiss Robin again but Robin leaned in and we began our kissing session I admit I was kind of liking this stuff, Robin made me feel butterflies in my stomach and yet- ugh! God I was really falling for him! I let him kiss me and kissed him back and let him move his hands all through my body "Ok. Guys that's enough" said Cyborg laughing his head off "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Robin actually acted that way with a girl" Robin and I blushed again "Ok Rae" said Robin "Truth or Dare" "I daresay truth after that kind of dare who knows what you'll do" Robin grinned sheepishly "Who knows?" he said "Alright did you like that?" I took a deep breath "Yes" I said "A little or a lot?" asked Bee "A lot" I said a loud "Oooh" from Cyborg and Bee and more blushing for me...

Robin's POV:

After lunch Star and B.B hadn't come back yet so I started snogging with Raven again I loved doing that then I pushed her up the couch and climbed on top of her Rae's breath became more gasps as she moaned "No Robin" "Oooh, Romeo wait until later you don't want to waste your unique opportunity do you?" said Cyborg from behind jokily I scowled but got up from the sofa and so did Raven looking relieved...

Raven's POV:

Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Cyborg! You saved me boy was I relieved when Robin let me go I wasn't ready yet and besides Robin's lips still felt strange on mine so I needed a lot of time to get used to my new boyfriend thankfully Star came at that moment followed moments later by Beast Boy which gave Robin no opportunity to try that again today.

B.B and Star weren't spending too much time with us anymore; actually they were always finding excuses to get out of the Tower which meant they hadn't got wind of mine and Robin's relationship even after three weeks, finally mastering my new powers we were now in regular contact with Nightwing and that day I found out even horrifying news

"Alright guys, I lied" said Nightwing

"About what?" asked Robin

"About the fact of Rae and you only doing sex once"

"What do you mean?" I asked alarmed

"I'm sorry Rae, we did it repeatedly"

"GOD!" I screamed, and then turned to go away when "Rae" said Robin quietly "Yeah?" I answer trying to keep my voice steady "If you feel like it's too much" I quickly realized I'd acted too rough "Oh no, no it's fine it's just-I need time to get used to-you know." Robin nodded then turned to leave I took a deep breath and held his hand "Going so soon Robin?" I said quietly "Yea-yeah?" said Robin uncertainly "I don't think so" I replied then kissed him, he looked shocked at first then leaned into the kiss then he picked me up and carried me to his room, I knew where this was leading but I didn't care-for once I might just do a madness. The next couple of hours sped by far too quickly for my pleasure, I hated to admit it but Robin was awesomely hot and I had actually enjoyed this as much as I had when I'd done it with Beast Boy-a cry woke me from my dream. "Rae" whispered Robin "I'm sorry I know you want to keep doing this all day, me too but-but B.B and Star will be home soon and besides Joy is screaming for her food" I groaned but got up and put my clothes on, I'd given birth to my babies the week before and boy-they were almost always hungry 'reminds me of their father' I thought bitterly as I went out to feed Joy, as I fed her I thought about her and her brother and remembered the day they came to this world...

_Flashback:_

_I remember feeling huge pains the day before; when I consulted with the doctor he said it was time, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg waited outside while Star and Bee held my hands, it was pain beyond anything I'd experienced so far but at the end it had all been worth it, after hours of that awful pain it had all been worth it once B.B (it had been the only time he'd ever accepted to be in the same room as me since we came from our trip)brought in two babies; one wrapped in a pink bundle, the other in blue, I'd cried when I'd hold my babies, I was the happiest woman on Earth..._

_End of Flashback_

I thought about Robin, how he seemed to love Gaylord and Joy though they weren't his and of the kid that was his, in Star's belly who still had 3 months to see it's first days on Earth I thought of how awful B.B must be feeling now not to be dating the woman who was the mother of his kids...

But I pushed those thoughts away; after all, there was nothing I could do to change that. Robin came in and gave me kiss "Happy now?" he asked Joy stroking the very few hairs on her head tenderly I kissed Robin back "Yes of course she's happy" I said, I placed Joy on her crib and walked away from the room putting the lights off on my way out...

Robin's POV:

Rae is sooo hot! I can't understand how Beast Boy let her go, I must say though that he does seem to be having a difficult time, particularly where Belle is concerned I can't understand how us (titans in general) certainly seem to love the girl more than her own father! Oh, well that's B.B's business not mine so-back to Raven I never thought I'd have so much fun during an afternoon as I did today.

Raven's POV:

I can't pretend this isn't happening anymore Robin fell for me and I fell for him:** hard**. Now the question is, how much longer till Beast Boy and Starfire find out? They hadn't so far but they were bound to notice it one day, particularly because Robin and I were both growing restless; having to hide our relationship and our feelings every time Beast Boy or Star were around. I don't know, sometimes I just felt like holding Robin's hand at breakfast or dinner (B.B and Star never ate lunch with us now) and found I couldn't do it 'cause normally Star would be sitting next to Robin and Beast Boy next to me but we'd pass the entire meal (Robin and me I mean) shooting each other looks and doing some low-type of flirting and wishing, wishing we could act like the couple we were. I jerked my thoughts back to reality this-this couldn't be true. I was completely loosing control over my love emotions with Robin and besides no we couldn't act like that around them that would wound Beast Boy terribly and Star too making them think we'd forgotten them. Or worse Beast Boy and Robin could get into a fight! But as time went by it seemed impossible to pass a year and a little bit of months without them noticing particularly because after 3 months Beast Boy apparently had gotten over the shock and was hinting heavily he'd love for us to start dating again I'd manage to hold him off at the time being but they (him and Star) were now spending more and more time in the T tower (particularly after Star gave birth) so Robin and mine's time alone was becoming increasingly restricted and both Robin and I were edgy about this, then suddenly a day Beast Boy asked me the whole question "Raven could you please be my girlfriend again?" I felt like fainting yet I pulled myself together, I glanced at Robin his hands were clenched in fists to stop himself from hitting Beast Boy 'It's now or never' I thought "No Beast Boy" I replied everyone in the room gasped except for Robin who looked relieved and delighted at my answer "No-why?" Beast Boy exclaimed in a hurt tone "I thought you said you'd forgive me and come back to me when I was ready, well I've been ready for weeks and now you say no?" "I said that I would, yes, IF I WAS STILL FREE, the thing is Beast Boy I' m not free anymore you should've asked me out sooner" "What, you're with another guy! Who'd dare take you away from me!" he shouted rather than asked "Somebody who also loves me, someone I spent my time happily with, someone-," "AND YOU SAID YES?" Beast Boy interrupted me "Yes Beast Boy" I said coldly now "I wasn't about to wait for you forever and yes that'll show you I CAN live without you" "Who are you dating with" Beast Boy asked now quietly "Tell me and I swear I shall find the guy and we'll have a-a" he put his hand into a fist then released it and relaxed "A talk" he finished "Right well you won't have to look hard to find him Beast Boy" said Robin quietly but jumping from his seat and put himself in a position ready to defend himself and fight at the same time "And if you want to fight, then fine let's fight cause that guy and Rae's boyfriend is me" Beast Boy gasped and so did Star...

**Yeah another chapter guys, I hope you'll find the cliffhanger an interesting one indeed, again thanks for your awesome reviews and special thanks to:**

**-Red-X-219**

**-and The Dark Mistress Blue**

**those reviewers that have followed me through my story**

**also (though she hasn't reviewed OR updated lately) special thanks to my good friend Dara Tavar**

**and thanks to:Wolvbm and GwenFan22 and**

** ViVaVeNdEtA who is the one that inspired me into writting this**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Franshes**


	19. Chapter 19

_"Who are you dating with?" Beast Boy asked now quietly "Tell me and I swear I shall find the guy and we'll have a-a" he put his hand into a fist then released it and relaxed "A talk" he finished "Right well you won't have to look hard to find him Beast Boy" said Robin quietly but jumping from his seat and put himself in a position ready to defend himself and fight at the same time "And if you want to fight, then fine let's fight cause that guy and Rae's boyfriend is me" Beast Boy gasped and so did Star..._

T.T 19: Shock and Gloom

Raven's POV:

"You-you?" Starfire said tearfully "No that can't be true" Robin shrugged "I'm sorry Star it _is_ true" "You are such a traitor!" yelled Beast Boy "I can't believe one of my best friends was fooling around with my wife behind my back!" "Wife?" I said sharply "_Wife?_ What do you mean by _wife_ Beast Boy we're not married yet!" "But we will be!" Beast Boy exclaimed "And-and this-this _fool _knew it, and yet he is trying to ruin my perfect future!" Robin gave a roar of outrage and flung himself upon Beast Boy who fought back; this was my worst nightmare coming true! "Nice going Rae" said Star coldly to me and she turned around I used my powers to separate them and then ran at Robin, Beast Boy and Star both raised an eyebrow at me but I didn't care "Robin, hon. Are you alright?" I asked with a little fear "Yeah sure, I'm ok" replied Robin then with a cold look at Beast Boy he kissed me a full kiss, I didn't pull back but kissed him back a sob brought me back to reality and I turned to see Star storming from the room with red, teary eyes and Beast Boy was looking at me as though I was something repulsive and said "Fine if you choose him over me then fine, I wish you a happy time" and he too turned and left...

"Guys, you ok?" asked Cyborg running at us; Bee was already in the Titans East. Cyborg helped Robin and me get up "Yeah sure we're fine" I said "Gosh Robin that was a horrible fight, why the hell did you tell Beast Boy you were Rae's boyfriend, couldn't you keep it a secret?" Robin shook his head "They would've found out eventually" Cyborg turned to leave "Hey guys I'm going to see B.B I hope the little grass stain is not _too_ depressed, we don't want him to suicide himself do we?" and he went to see Beast Boy...

Cyborg's POV:

I went up to Beast Boy's room and knocked on his door "If it's either of you guys Robin or Raven I don't want to see you especially you Robin!" Beast Boy snarled "Beast Boy it's me Cyborg" I said "Oh! Oh come in Cyborg-if you want" said Beast Boy I came in "I heard that you didn't like the news Rae and Robin were together" I said tentatively "No" Beast Boy now sobbed "How could Rae do this to me?" "The same way Robin did it to me" said a cold voice from behind "Star!" I said "How-how are you?" "Certainly not as good as Robin and Raven are" she said curtly "Cy, please could-could you take us back to the future, I-I want to talk to Changeling-please. And-and make sure nothing's changed" I nodded and went to look for Raven "Rae" I replied when I found her "Rae could you lend me your Future communicator-please?" She'd been making out with Robin when I'd interrupted her, she stopped kissing her boyfriend only to look at me and say "Yeah" in a reproachful tone then gone back into kissing him...

I went back to B.B and Star "here" I said handing them the communicator "You can use this to communicate with your older self" Beast Boy took the device from me and switched it on, he typed '13 years' and immediately there was Changeling staring up at us "Hi!" he said cheerfully "To what do I owe this unexpected surprise?" "Listen it's not good news" said Beast Boy "I want to check-are you and Rae still married, you know with children and stuff?" "Yeah" said Beast Boy's older self looking startled "Yeah, why shouldn't we?" "It's that-," Beast Boy swallowed hard "Rae is-Rae is no longer with me?" "What-why?" asked Changeling sharply just then a woman Beast Boy recognized as older Raven came in "Beast Boy!" she said "What a surprise, normally it's Raven contacting us, what is it that you want" "He says-he says Rae is no longer with him" said Changeling "What do you mean 'not with you' what happened?" asked older Rae "She- she's dating well-not me" realization seemed to hit the older guys "Oh" said Changeling " that. I thought you meant something had happened to her" Beast Boy shook his head Nightwing and Star appeared on the screen "Rae's already dating-Robin right?" said Changeling his hands in fists older Raven sighed so did Star and Nightwing "Changeling please-get over it. I didn't marry Nightwing did I? I didn't have children with him did I? I married _you_ right?" "Yeah please" said older Star exasperated "Their thing only lasted about-a little bit less than two years yet you and Nightwing _still_ fight about that, why?" "Anyway" said Changeling ignoring the commentaries of his teammates "Is that your reason to contact us?" Beast Boy nodded "It only lasted a year and some months? Promise?" he said fearfully "Promise" said the older team "But- that doesn't mean Rae and I didn't have- adventures" replied Nightwing quietly "And you might want to watch out for them." "Adventures?" replied Beast Boy "Adventures- as on-sex do you mean?" both Nightwing and Rae nodded Beast Boy thanked them then closed the device "Damn it!" he yelled "Not only together but they did _that_?" and he ushered us out of his room then slammed the door behind him I thought I heard another sob before it closed...

Beast Boy's POV:

Oh god, I feel like my heart is falling apart into a million pieces, why? Why did I let this happen? _Why did I break up with her in the first place?_ WHY!? I wanted to whack myself over and over and over for letting this happen, it was all my fault, what was I thinking breaking up with her?

Raven's POV:

I felt great and bad at he same time. Out of all the titans in the tower only Robin and I remained cheery but it was harder than anything else these days, Cyborg was in a moody gloom because Bee was 'with that Aqua jerk' and not to mention Beast Boy and Starfire...Star it felt weird to have my alien friend staring at me with such coldness or the fact that she never spoke to me anymore unless it was a life- or- death situation, it was hard having to hear Beast Boy and Robin fight every 10 min. over who'd sit beside me at lunch or breakfast or dinner (Robin always won of course) but definitely the worse things was when Beast Boy managed to corner me and began fussing about 'How I didn't love Robin' or 'we need to get together again for our children Rae' speeches or...stuff he said when Robin wasn't around and that day he tried AGAIN A "Let's get together Rae, please" Beast Boy asked me out for the umpteenth time in a row "No, Beast Boy" I said crossly while picking the dirty laundry, it was my turn to do the housekeeping (we change person every week and now it was my turn) "Now stop bugging me and hand over whatever you want washed!"Beast Boy handed me his stuff without further talk and he left looking very moody indeed. I told Robin later on that day on bed "Fool" muttered Robin "Trying to steal you away from me, saying things behind my back-," "Robin" I said putting my finger in his lips then kissing him briefly he smiled then kissed me back "I love you Rae" he whispered "Me too" I replied, the fact that I was once again sleeping with my leader didn't bother me anymore, I didn't in fact think of Robin as just my leader these days but I thought of him as my leader, my protector, the person I most loved, all those things and more just then the door flew open and we heard gasps we turned around and realized with dread that our worst fear from these days had become true Star and Beast Boy had walked in on us doing sex. "What're you guys doing in my room!" yelled Robin angrily "You didn't even knock the door!" I covered myself with the sheets it was HORRIBLE!!! Cyborg came to our rescue just in time when Beast Boy was about to throw himself on top of Robin "Yo man! Careful there! Don't loose control! Robin, Raven" he said turning to us "You'd better get dressed" and he left dragging a struggling Beast Boy by the hem of his shirt and with a tear soaked Starfire.

We put our uniforms back quietly "Do you think Star will murder me?" I said with a little fear "Nah! I'll kill that green changeling for interrupting us" "We'll have to explain though" I said quietly "Yes we'll have to Rae but cheer up it can't be _that_ bad!" "Oh yes it will" I thought miserably Robin knew nothing of Beast Boy's obsession with me and what he was capable of just to get me back.

Effectively as we went down Beast Boy was fuming! You could practically see smoke coming out from his ears and Starfire was crying an ocean! "GOD! You guys are certainly drama king and queen!" said Robin "Oh _excuse_ me!" said Beast Boy in a fake offended tone "I didn't know we weren't allowed to feel bad because-because you and Raven were-were sleeping together!" he roared "Now see here Beast Boy" I flared back tossing my hair over my shoulder "It's none of your business _who_ I go out with which in this case means Robin and it's also none of your business whatever we do when we're together!" "Oh yes it's my business!" Beast Boy retorted "You're risking everything in our future Rae and also in Star's future, I don't like the fact of the two of you guys together, I don't like the fact that _he" _at this he glared at Robin "gets to spend much more time with our children, MY children than I do!" "Well and for your information you're doing all this in vain" said Star finally confronting me "Because we contacted our older selves and they said your thing hadn't lasted even two years!" at this both Robin and I stayed quiet, finally Robin found his voice " Star did you and Beast Boy _honestly_ think that we didn't knew that already? I mean it was _Rae's _communicator for God's sake we contact them and ask them questions about our relationship almost every day!" at this both Star and Beast Boy were speechless I guess they thought this last news would shock us "But-but you're_ still_ together?" Star asked "Even after you know?" Robin and I both nodded suddenly the alarm went off and we turned to see a huge robot-no make that _three_ robots smashing the city!!!

_Alright guys I hope you liked it, next chapter is basically the battle with those robots and how the fact that the titans can't act as a team anymore affects their fighting ways so that Robin ends in a fatal accident, as always remember to review suggestions are welcomed and please keep reading!!!_

_Franshes_


	20. Chapter 20

_Suddenly the alarm went off and we turned to see a huge robot-no make that three robots smashing the city!!!_

T.T 20: Severe

Raven's POV:

"Titans GO!" shouted Robin, Cyborg shot a canyon at one of the robots who shot back hitting Cyborg who shook himself "Whoa this friend sure has lot's of power!" Starfire hurled star-bolts at two robots "It's useless" I said " The material those robots are made of is-," "Oh blah, blah, blah" said Star "Very interesting bookworm now stop bossing me around, who made you the leader of this team anyway?" I was hurt, so hurt I didn't see the robot that lunged at me and got smacked by it, Star jeered at me and as a result got hit by another robot "Keep your mind on things and don't bug her!" Robin shouted at Star "Yeah right you're a fine person to talk about bugging other people!" said Beast Boy "Don't go there B.B" growled Robin "And what if I do?" Beast Boy shot back "Guys keep your mind on things" Cyborg replied "Yeah Cyborg because we all know you're really on _their_ side" said Star darkly "**What?** I'm on no sides, guys we're supposed to be fighting!" he said exasperated "Yeah that's right let's deal with this la-," I began to say, suddenly a star bolt hit me and I fell backwards Robin roared "STARFIRE YOU LEAVE HER ALONE AND RETURN TO FIGHT!!!" Beast Boy changed himself into a tiger and lunged-not at the robots but at Robin "Raven is none of your business!!!" "Yes she is, it's not _your_ business though, **I'm** her boyfriend!"Yelled Robin, he and Beast Boy broke into a fist fight just as me and Star started dueling and all the while the robots attacking "You're such a looser Robin, you know you don't deserve her!" snarled Beast Boy "And _you_ do? Ha! I'm fit for her more than you ever will!" Robin spat back I whirled around to see Beast Boy T-rex sending Robin flying through the air... at the same time a Robot hit the air with it's metal fist...the fist caught Robin and spun him round and round and then threw him hard on the floor I screamed using my powers (that were now very powerful 'cause I was really mad!) I cornered and lifted the three robots and encased them in three black spheres with my black energy then ran at Robin. As we all reached him I screamed again and Starfire let out a whimper, _Robin was lying in a pool of blood_, as we approached him he stirred feebly "Raven" he managed to choke out Star immediately drew back and threw me a dark look I knelt down and was about to caress his hair when Beast Boy kicked Robin in the stomach and sent him rolling down the street I screamed again and Cyborg rounded on Beast Boy "Dude he was already hurt, couldn't you _leave him alone_?" using my powers as gently as possible I reached Robin and put him safely and gently back on the ground this time he was completely unconscious, and he was so white from the blood he'd lost I was afraid for a minute that we'd already lost him but then I saw him breath and I let out a sigh of relief "Don't worry Robin" I said softly as I started to caress his hair "You'll be alright I promise" just then Cyborg and Star caught up with us "I'll call an ambulance" he said quickly and Star added "Raven, I-I'm sorry, I- I know I shouldn't have been jealous of your and Robin's relationship, particularly because I knew how my future was going to be and-and the fact that I broke up with him, I mean-," "It's okay Star" I said "I forgive you, will you be ok, you know with me and- and Robin?" Star nodded "Yeah, I can live for a year without him but treat him excellent Rae, after all he is the best person in this world" I nodded "Yes he is" Beast Boy turned around and said "I'll go back to the T tower, if he survives-," he threw Robin another dark look "If he survives-well then don't bother to tell me" and he left...

"Hey dudes what's up with B.B?" asked Cyborg "That I would love to know Cyborg" I said "That I would like to know..."

Beast Boy's POV:

Ugh! That Robin how dare he! He was basically saying he was better for Raven than I am, that-that traitor I'll show him! I'll show him I'm worth 10 times his filthy, double-agent self! He deserved what happened to him and more, I felt my heart aching again as I recalled what had happened _'Raven had ran at Robin to stroke his hair, to talk to him gently and tenderly, the way she'd used to do it with **me**_, Cyborg had rounded on me, his best friend, and Star hadn't even looked at me' it was obvious they were all on Robin's side I felt terrible I went to my room to find Belle already on my bed "Hey" I said weakly "How are you my angel?" Belle giggled when I said this, at least my fatherly instincts seemed to have gotten stronger with her, after all, she was the only person in this tower who didn't think of me as someone inferior to that-that **Robin** "I'm fine daddy" she said "Why are you-," "Sad?" I completed her sentence "Oh nothing Belle, nothing it's just-your mommy and I had a-a fight and I'm err- sad because of that." Belle nodded "Don't worry daddy, don't worry when mommy and_ I_ fight we always end up happy again in the end, you'll see she'll do the same with you, mommy knows how to forgive" I smiled weakly again at my little daughter's innocence, she might be nearly 4 years old but in her world all was perfect and all bad things weren't forever or weren't so bad once you looked at them clearly, I wished I could be as optimistic as her, she hugged me once again before saying "I'm hungry I'll go see if I can find something in the kitchen, do you want something to eat daddy?" I smiled "Yeah some tofu if you please-I believe Raven has them in the microwave already" "Right away!" said my daughter I had to smile again older Raven had been right she _was_ a great help around here...

Raven's POV:

The ambulance finally arrived (it seemed to me that it took ages to arrive) the doctors and nurses carried Robin inside in a stretcher and started connecting him in tubes and stuff they cleaned his wounds but the bleeding didn't stop "I'm sorry, just two visitors per ambulance allowed" said a doctor looking at us three we looked at each other "You girls go" said Cyborg finally "I'll go on my car" and he left with a last glance at Robin. Star and I watched as the doctors tried to stabilize Robin, he was in a very, very severe state "Any of you girls his family?" another doctor asked "I'm his fiancé" said Starfire I looked at her then whispered I her ear "No you're not" "I shall marry him eventually" Star whispered back "So I guess we could say I'm his fiancé" I nodded, she was right about that "And you?" the doctor asked me "His-his sister" I said thinking quickly, we basically lived in the same house and we lived-yeah like brother and sister, the doctor nodded "What's his name?" he said "I mean we'll need to enter him to the hospital he needs medical attention and quickly but you'll need to fill out the paperwork" "Umm...yeah his name's Dick Grayson" "Alright and you are..." the doctor asked me again while filling out a sheet "He's my half brother actually" I said quickly "But I consider him as a full brother" "Alright" said the doctor "So you are..." "Rachel Roth" I said and he wrote it down "And you?" he asked Star "Kori- Kori Anders" said Star she then pulled out her communicator "I'll call Bruce" she said "Bruce who? Why?" I asked "Don't you think his father's got the right to know?" Star asked me in turn then it hit me _Batman_ that's right, he needed to know what was up with his adoptive son. Star phoned him and told him about the situation, as we were in an ambulance full of people she needed to disguise the _real _situation. "Hello" she said "Yes it's me, listen Dick had an accident" she listened into the phone "Yes he fell from his motorcycle" she said "He's bleeding a lot" Batman apparently didn't understand the situation "I'm sorry I-I can't explain more" Star said nervously glancing around with her eyes on the doctors "Yes the DOCTORS are already helping him" said Star hoping he would catch her tone this time, apparently he did because Star looked relieved then said "Yeah-yeah meet you at the hospital" and hung the communicator.

Cyborg's POV:

I was worried sick, poor Robin but he looked so-so damaged, so-so hurt I was so afraid we'd loose him, on the other hand I wanted to kill Beast Boy, it was all his fault, how dare he attack a teammate let alone our leader and at least Star had had the decency of apologizing to Raven whereas Beast Boy had made it clear that he hoped for nothing else than Robin's death. I parked my car in the hospitals emergency ward and asked the secretary "Listen I'm looking for Dick Grayson, he was brought here earlier by an ambulance could you please tell me in which room he's staying?" the secretary looked at her computer and at some notes then finally said "I'm sorry, Mr. Grayson is right now in an urgent surgery, however his family is in room-," she checked her computer again "In room 209" she said finally then called for a man "He'll take you" she said "But first your name is-," "Victor Stone" I said hurriedly she wrote it down and the man indicated for me "Follow me" he said I went after him to the second floor "That door" he said to a light blue door with a golden sign that said **209 **I entered it sure enough there were Rae and Star sitting near a bed when they saw me they both got up "Hey" I said "How is he" Star shook her head "They had to take him into surgery, the bleeding wouldn't stop" just then the door opened and in came a familiar man "Hi Bruce" I managed to say "Hi" Batman said sadly "How is Dick?" "In surgery" said Raven with a muffled sob "Bleeding wouldn't cease" "I see" said Batman "And what really happened Star, who is responsible for this atrocious crime?" "That would be Beast Boy" Star replied "A team member? How come?" said Batman looking appalled "He-he's jealous that-that Robin and I are dating so-so" Raven broke down crying , I finished the story for her then said "Star you tell him the rest I need to take Raven out for a walk" and I gently pulled her by the hand, once outside she replied "Why did you that? Why did you take me out?" "C'mon Raven" I said "For you to cry it takes a miracle-a bad one. And now you're crying your heart out? C'mon you need a walk let's go."

As we walked Raven became more steady and we were about to enter the room again when a doctor stopped us "You're Dick Grayson's sister right?" I looked at her confused but she nodded "Yes that's me" she said "Come" he said "What-why? Is it something to do with Rob-I mean Dick?" the doctor nodded "Yes and I'm afraid it's not good news..."

_So I'm sorry if I haven't been my usual speedy-updating self, my cousin was here for some time and she's really anti-computer so that gave me very little time to work on this chapter, I got a review asking how the RobinxRaven relationship ended, well that I've got a plot almost ready for it. Now this chapter ends in bad news, all I can say is don't worry HE'S NOT DEAD but that's all I'll say, as always review, tell me what you think any suggestions are welcomed and thank you Wolvbm, though you probably won't know what I'm talking about but your review just gave me a great idea, _

_ Cheers,_

_Franshes _


	21. Chapter 21

_As we walked Raven became more steady and we were about to enter the room again when a doctor stopped us "You're Dick Grayson's sister right?" I looked at her confused but she nodded "Yes that's me" she said "Come" he said "What-why? Is it something to do with Rob-I mean Dick?" the doctor nodded "Yes and I'm afraid it's not good news..."_

Raven's POV:

"What-what do you mean?" I asked alarmed "Surely he's not-," "Oh he's not dead alright" said the doctor "But he's very _near_ death, Rachel he's in a comma" I gasped Cyborg did too "I am now to return to the emergency ward" said the doctor hurriedly "However I would wish to speak to his and your mom-please" he added "She's dead" I said "Died a few years ago" "Oh" said the doctor "Well in that case-do you know who his father is?" "He's in the room" I replied "I'll tell him to go and see you in a min." "Thank you" said the doctor "And I'm sorry" I nodded tears already glistening in my eyes we walked in Bruce and Kori (a.k.a Starfire and Batman) got up "What's up Raven-I mean Rachel?" said Star upon seeing my face "Oh Kori!" I replied "Dick is in a comma!" "Robin is-!" Batman started loudly "Shhh" I snap "Bruce please our identities" He nodded "Yeah, yeah right sorry Dick is in a comma?" he said I nodded Star began crying "The doctor who is tending to him would like to see you" I said Bruce (Batman) nodded then left "Come on girls" said Cyborg trying to put a brave face "What you guys need is a nice cheer up and what better for that than hot chocolate-come on there's a cafeteria down here" and he let us out "Thank you Victor" I replied "You've been a great help on all of my brother's affair" "No problem" Cyborg replied "After all- Dick is my best friend after Garfield, and considering Garfield is to blame for this-," he shrugged "Come on" he said, after the hot chocolate Star and I both felt much better we walked in the room where Bruce was sitting near a bed and in the bed was- "_Robin!"_ we all yelled "Shhh" replied Batman "Guys this is a hospital! And our secret identities f you please!" I was so overjoyed Robin was there and he was awake "I don't understand- the doctor said you were in a comma" I replied wiping my eyes "It was just for a short time" Robin said, I became scared instantly, his voice was very, _very_ weak "Shhh...Dick don't overdo yourself" said Batman "I'll go and speak to the doctor about what medicines you need to take Rob-I mean Dick- be back in a sec." and he went off "Rob-Dick how do you feel?" I ask "Lousy" he said "But at least I'm with you" he coughed several times before placing a brief but sweet kiss in my lips then he looked at Star "Ahh...Kori, dad was just telling me how much help you've been to Rachel- you too Victor, thanks you guys" and he hugged them both "No problem dude" Cyborg replied "Where's Garfield?" Robin asked his eyes briefly scanning the room "He- he's not here" I replied puzzled "Don't you remember the battle?" Robin shook his head "All I remember is that we Gar and I were fighting and suddenly I got blasted into the air by something and then something else hit my chest and I remember I was falling and in a terrible agony and then-nothing, I mean here we are." Star bit her lower lip, I did the same "What guys?" asked Robin smiling "Shhh" said Cyborg "You need your rest Dick; you've just woken up from a comma! We'll leave you to rest" "Aww but Cy-," I flashed him a warning look "I mean Victor, come on!" "No buts" I say sternly "Victor's right you need your rest we'll leave right now and tell you everything else in the morning" he nodded then we left...

_In the T tower..._

As soon as we walked in we heard laughter coming loud and clear from the other room, we went and checked Belle was doing some gymnastic tricks and Beast Boy was clapping and cheering for her loudly while eating tofu I became instantly furious, even the music was at it's highest volume while Robin was in such a critical state in the hospital "Belle Logan!!!" I thundered, immediately she stopped doing tricks and looked over at me "Hey mom!" she said brightly, I was completely beside myself "How can you be so disrespectful? While your poor Uncle Robin is in a serious state at the hospital and you're _celebrating_?" I asked incredulously "Well...uh...sorry mom, I didn't know-," "And you!" I said rounding on Beast Boy "Shame on you! You injured our leader-one of your teammates, you nearly caused his death and you do_ nothing_ about it?!?" Beast Boy shrugged "So? It's not as if I really care is it?" I slapped him hard "dim-witted!" I yelled and slapped him again "And _you_!" I said turning to Belle and turning off the music on my way out "I'll take you out of gymnastics class until next month, _if you are lucky and if you behave_!" Belle began crying and left the room.

Beast Boy's POV:

How dare she? Belle isn't even her daughter and she makes her cry? I felt furious just then there was a knock on my door "Come in" I say darkly Cyborg came in "Hey man" he said quietly "I heard the shouting from outside in the garage" "You should have!" I said angrily "Raven was yelling herself hoarse and on top of her lungs as well!" Cyborg sat down next to me "Beast Boy" he began uh-oh I didn't like his tone "What is it Cyborg?" I said "What you did was something horrible, poor Robin nearly died, and you did it for no reason in particular!!!!" "He and Rae-," I began to say furiously "Listen Beast Boy" Cyborg cut me "Your way wasn't the best way to handle things, in fact, it was the worse" "Cy, he is trying to steal my girlfriend away!" "No he isn't" Cyborg replied "Beast Boy you broke up with her so now you must accept the fact that she's with someone else! And besides you already know your future is definite with the fact that you'll marry Raven, you know this Robin-Raven stuff just lasted a year and some months so stop bugging them both and let them be the couple they are" I slumped back I felt horrible 'cause Cyborg was right yet I wasn't about to give Raven up without a fight but Cyborg wasn't finished yet he turned around as he was about to leave and said "You know Beast Boy, if you really and truly love her then you'll want her to be happy no matter what, and right now let me tell you than she looks absolutely happy with Robin." And he left the room; I however was left feeling very uncomfortable...

A few minutes later Star came in, she also sat down next to me "Hi" she said giving me a small smile "Hi" I replied not looking at her "If you're here to scold me or make me feel bad then-," "Star interrupted me "I'm not here for either of those things, I just came-you know-if you needed to talk to someone" "About what?" I asked "I'm perfectly happy on my own, frankly I've never been better-I mean-," "Beast Boy you're not fooling anyone with those words" Star interrupted me again "And if you _are_ telling the truth, then I expect you won't mind for us to talk" "Alright, alright let's talk-about what?" I asked "About Raven" said Star firmly "Ra-Raven? I don't want to talk about her, I-," "Oh yes you do Beast Boy" Starfire said "You want to talk about her more than anything" "Fine Star" I said "Fine, I miss Raven's love, and her sweet scent of Jasmine tea when we hugged and I miss the feeling of her soft, sweet lips on mine, Star" I broke down crying "Oh Star you don't know how much I miss her" "Of course I do" said Starfire embracing me "You must miss her every bit as much as I miss Robin but please Beast Boy please, killing or damaging Robin won't bring her back to you, fighting with him won't make her love you back-it will get the city desperate, it will make our team fall to pieces, it could make that my little Raven, my daughter ended up an orphan, it could end up for Dash and Rainbow not to exist-don't you see!" she said exasperated "Our future is already marked how it's supposed to go-don't meddle with it!" I nodded Star was right "Beast Boy" she said now gently and placing a hand in mine "Listen a year and some months will pass away fairly quickly-trust me with that, please, no more fighting, I beg of you, this whole affair was enough" "You're right" I said "Star I promise I'll never do such a thing ever again, but please, please, could you call Raven? I- I need to talk to her" Star nodded "Sure thing" and went down...

Raven's POV:

I was just finishing preparing lunch when Starfire came down "And?" I asked "What did he tell you?" "He says he'll never do a crazy thing like this one again" Star replied "Good" I said nodding "He says though he still misses you like crazy" I felt bad again "We'll be back together" I said Star nodded "In the meantime he'd like to see you" I stood there sure I'd heard badly "What?" I asked "He'd like to see you" Star said "Go" "But-but" I stammered, I didn't want to go and see Beast Boy he had just caused a serious injury to my boyfriend and besides he always made me feel awkward nowadays "Raven" Star said "He just misses you, c'mon don't be that bad with him Rae, at least go and visit him, he could use some company" and with that she started to set the table...

I slowly made my way to Beast Boy's room and knocked on his door, an excited "Come in" was heard and I entered Beast Boy's room cautiously ready to run for it if he attempted anything but at the moment he was at his bed reading some comics he lifted his head from them and said "Hello Raven" pleasantly "Hello Beast Boy" I said awkwardly "Come in, please, do make yourself comfortable" he said indicating the armchair by his bed I sat down my eyes still fixed upon Beast Boy in case he attempted to do anything, we stayed in that uncomfortable silence for some while, finally I broke the ice "So...you wanted to see me?" "Yes indeed I did Raven" he said quietly then, without warning at all he jumped on top of me immediately embracing me firmly and locking lips with me!!! He finally let go leaving me stunned and breathless I finally managed to find my voice "Beast Boy!!!" I said "Sorry" he said grinning sheepishly "I just had to do it" "Right" I replied "Now will you please tell me what this is all about?" "Yes Raven" he said "It's about how much I miss you, but how I will never again attempt something as stupid as what I did to Robin" "Good" I said "Now I need to go and-," "Not so fast Raven" said Beast Boy grabbing my arm as I struggled for the door "When was Starlight's birthday Rae?" he asked me I stared at him blankly "Starlight..." I said trying not to sound as clueless as I felt "Starlight...our daughter!!!" "Oh! That's right our youngest daughter!" Beast Boy nodded "Well...um...I only know that-that she was approximately a year younger than-than Gaylord and Joy" Beast Boy nodded "Exactly" he said "Joy and Gaylord already have six months and you and Robin have them too" I began to feel uncomfortable I new where this conversation was leading "Oh no Beast Boy...oh no...if you think I'll do sex with you while dating Robin you are very _very_ wrong" "Then...you are forcing me to do something I won't like Raven, I confess I'd rather have you go in bed with me quietly" "No chance!" I snarled "Now let go!" Beast Boy sighed "Well if it's got to come to this" and he forced me into the bed then kissed me hard causing pressure onto me and making me unable to move I gasped between kisses as he slowly started to remove my blouse, then my skirt and then finally my underwear I gasped again as _he _began to take off his clothes finally we were both naked and involuntarily I began to feel excited: _what was up with me these days?_ I was torn between the two boys, after about a half an hour of making love he let me go. I left the room panting barely able to hide my excitement...

It so happens that day Beast Boy wasn't the only person I made love to, as Robin and I later on slept together as he came back from the hospital, this was driving me nuts, bananas, apples, oranges and all the other fruits you could think of!!!

Beast Boy's POV:

I was happy beyond anything, Robin and Raven's time together was decreasing and I was about to have another daughter with my beautiful Raven, soon afterwards though the mood dropped considerably, Bee came home from the Titans East pregnant with Aqualad's baby like her older self had told and Cyborg was no longer his cheery self and couldn't help us when Robin and I got up in the wrong side either, only Starfire and Raven were still trying to make the best out of this whole messy and horrible situation but Rae also had another look in her eyes other than determination for keeping herself happy: she had confusion. I could see clearly that she was once again beginning to show feelings for me as well as Robin and for that I was also happy to see that after last Christmas those two had been happier than ever but as we headed this year for October I couldn't help but notice they were once again growing distant, particularly after Star gave birth to Dash (I had no idea what miracle had made Robin and her have a son) and I became hopeful once again that my life was once again about to be perfect...

_R/: Hey guys thanks for all the support you've all given to this story, I am sad as I realize there is probably one or two chapters left in this story before it is complete. Once again thank you for all your support I really appreciate you:_

_Thank you:_

_-GwenFan22_

_-Wolvmbm_

_-Dara Tavar_

_-The Dark Mistress Blue_

_-Red-X-219_

_-Wish I Was Raven_

_-LillyOpal_

_Thank you for going through the story along with me._


	22. Chapter 22

_I became hopeful once again that my life was once again about to be perfect..._

_R: / Hey guys here in this chapter is the breakup of Rae/Rob and back to normal I hope you enjoy it_

Beast Boy's POV:

As I had predicted my baby girl, our baby girl was born in November, after all there was nothing in Robin and Raven's relationship and they broke up because, well, I don't know you but I wouldn't fancy being with someone who had a kid with someone else particularly if that baby were recent so soon they were back again with us (Star and me) Cyborg and Bee soon had Courtney and well... we all had known we couldn't avoid the stuff we'd seen in the future that we were _destined_ to commit the same mistakes and do the same things good or bad and we knew the fights that were about to come and we knew about the difficult times ahead but we also knew we'd be able to cope and get through with them and that was all that really mattered to me...

Raven's POV:

As Beast Boy had said I soon became pregnant with our baby girl and (with some type of miracle I expect) Star became pregnant with Robin's son so that led to our breakup, soon though that part was filled by our happy weddings, first Robin proposed to Star just a few months before their boy was born, I was bridesmaid there, next Beast Boy proposed to me (after Starlight was born), it was a great ceremony, I couldn't believe I'd ended up marrying exactly the boy of my dreams! And then finally Cyborg proposed to Bee, Star and I both were bridesmaids there, Belle grew and grew and Beast Boy and I loved the girl more dearly than ever, Robin was very happy with his son and his daughter and eventually became the light-hearted bloke we'd first met in our trip to the future, Robin changed his name to Nightwing as soon after our breakup in New Year's Eve-said he wanted to start the year a new fresh start, Beast Boy changed his name as soon as our Starlight was born-He said he couldn't be called Beast Boy anymore 'cause he wasn't a boy any longer he was a man. I knew about the difficult times ahead and I won't deny that I was scared but with Beast Boy's love protecting me I was sure I'd survive even that...

Bee's POV:

As we'd seen in our future Cyborg and mine's fights came and Courtney was indeed a difficult child and it was my worse nightmare gone true, but soon the fights calmed down and just as before we began to live peacefully once again, we still cracked jokes and even some of our kids (Dash, Raven, Adam and Belle) were already following our footsteps by training to be superheroes, our younger ones: Rainbow, Starlight, Wolf (who was Star's kid who wasn't born when we went to visit) and Jemina ( Rae's and Beast Boy's last girl) were the laughing heart of the tower and we were all very happy, Beast Boy (now called Changeling) and Robin (now Nightwing) still fought some times about Raven because I admit Raven grew up to be a _beautiful_ woman but their fights weren't as violent as before, it was hard as Star, Rae and I gazed at old albums to picture those three laughing, joking boys actually becoming our serious, caring and loving husbands not to mention the fathers of our kids...

Starfire's POV:

In the end it all ended well, my dreamed future came true, I married the best guy on Earth, had my four amazing children and was a great heroine on the foreign world that had become my home...

Beast Boy's POV:

It was great! I loved my wedding with Rae, I deeply loved _all_ my children, my life in the Tower was a great one it turned out that Gaylord didn't die, Terra just injured him pretty badly and he was helped by some kind people in the city and he came back when he was fit to walk and was completely well again, the fact that I had four kids (plus Belle) with Raven was what made me happier I still fought with Nightwing some times for Raven but as we both had matured it weren't violent fights, besides we needed to give good example for our kids, talking about kids...my heart ached as I saw my Belle growing up, suddenly there were lot's of boys after her, and when she started to take heroine classes and I saw her so-so grown up...so _in charge_...I could barely hide my tears, I was the proudest father on Earth!!!

Robin's POV:

I must say I was pretty pleased with how my future turned up, I eventually turned to the self I hadn't liked in first place but I must say that the fact of becoming a dad softened me deeply, I loved Star more than anything (well perhaps not my kids) in the world and I felt the luckiest man in Earth, we still trained and even though our attitudes had matured over the years it was all pretty much the same, Cyborg and Beast Boy still fought pretty much about anything and I was still explaining stuff to Star about Earth, I had to say Belle turned out to be great in anything she attempted, once she started her heroine days it was obvious she was great at training and in the real thing! Soon Belle's name was also "Beauty Wonder" and she was a great help with us Titans, soon Beast Boy and Raven sent her to the Justice League to finish her training in better standards because as Batman had said the girl had potential, "You see" I tend to say to Star at the nights "All turned out perfectly fine in the end" and then Star kisses me and says "Of course Nightwing" and I realize just how perfect my life is...

Raven's POV:

All's turned out good in the end; it's such a wonderful life we're leading, that night as we sat singing karaoke I sang a song that I pretty much liked because it reminded me in one way or the other of Beast Boy:

_I'm a straight-up kind of girl I am,_

_I'm a telling it like it is I am,_

_And that's just the kind of girl I am, Head up, hands up, tell me!_

_You're a honey kind of boy you are,_

_You're a talented kind of boy you are,_

_And that's just the kind of boy you are, Head up, hands up, these are:_

_Headstrong, crazy days, when you're minds made up and the music plays,_

_(*headstrong can you feel the beat, melt down can you feel the heat*)_

_Melt down it's not a crush in a hot, hot room we're in a rush,_

_(*headstrong can you fell the beat, melt down ca you feel the heat*)..._

As I finished singing I also realized that all this drama and stuff wouldn't have been possible if it hadn't been for that little game of Truth or Dare and that's when I realized: _One Game: Changed My Life..._

_R/: well there you have it I hope you enjoyed the story, review please and also, would you want a sequel? And if so what should it be about? Or what else do you want me to write down for my second story?_

_Thanks for my awesome reviewers,_

_I really appreciate you guys!_

_Franshes_


End file.
